Family Matters
by hutcherson13
Summary: How will Steve deal with his teenage daughter being in Hawaii? How will it affect McKono? Can Steve handle the responsibilities of being an father? Gets advice and help from Danno! What a 4th story for me, so please read and review!
1. Welcome Home

**Author's notes: Hey guys here's a new story up! It'll be how Steve deals with his daughter being here and how it'll affect his love life too. It's not gonna be a smooth ride for McKono though, because as you all know, Lori will drive a wedge between. Enjoy!**

Today was the day that Steve's daughter was about to see Steve for the first time in years. Steve was so nervous about everything that day

"Would you relax? She's your daughter, not the Loc Ness monster." Danny sighed, not getting what the fuss was about

"It's been 3 years since I've seen her Daniel. Everything could go wrong here. I was never really there for her because of the Navy and after her mum and I split up, I've only seen her like 4 or 5 times, we only communicate through Skype every month or so." Steve said, pacing up and down his office

"Well how long she staying for?" Kono chimed

"2 months. Her mum and stepfather is going on a very very extended honeymoon." Steve sighed. Megan's husband was very rich and could afford fancy getaways

"Chill out brah, she's your daughter; she basically has to love you." Kono chuckled

"That makes it a whole lot better." Steve glared at Kono as she laughed some more

"Ok ok look Steven, you gotta pick her up from the airport now or you'll risk being late. Now that's not a good first impression." Danny hurried Steve along. Steve grabbed his keys and hurried for the airport

"Good luck super SEAL!" Danny shouted after Steve

"Oh I can't wait to meet this daughter of his." Kono smiled after Steve. She's always had a little bit of a crush on him, but she's always had a soft spot for really manly men who are good with children

"Probably has the same animal behaviour though." Danny whispered to himself as everyone prepared to go down to the Hilton's and grab dinner with Steve and his daughter

Steve was standing anxiously at the waiting area as his daughter Karly's plane came out. He was towering over most of the people there but couldn't find Karly amongst the sea of people. He then went to the baggage carousel and saw a very beautiful 14 year old girl stand beside the carousel looking for her bags. She looked up and saw a tall muscular man

"DAD!" Karly ran into Steve's arms.

"Hey beautiful." Steve hugged her tight. He was glad that she was excited to see him. He picked up her luggage and carried it to his car

"So Dad how have you been?" Karly started the conversation, hoping to learn more about her father

"Well I've been missing my incredible daughter for 3 years now. Last time I saw you, you were just starting high school. You never tell me what's going on with high school when we talk over skype, so why don't you tell me what's been going on in your life." Karly and her mum moved to Australia after they split up

"Well my grades have been going good, mum makes me go singing lessons because I have a 'Good voice' and oh yea I came first in the National Surfing Championships. How cool is that!" Karly smiled widely, very proud of her achievement

"Wow that's my girl! How come your mum never mentioned it to me?" Steve said, with hints of pride for his daughter

"Oh that's because mum didn't come and watch, she didn't even ask what I placed." Karly said bitterly. Her mum was always very involved with work and her social image too much to care about surfing competitions

"WHAT? She didn't go? What about Simon?" Steve said astonishingly. He couldn't believe that the woman he once loved didn't even bother to attend their daughter's surfing event

"Mum's jackass of a husband? He hates me and I hate him, he didn't wanna come and I didn't want him there so it was win win." Karly said bitterly, she had always hated her obnoxious stepfather.

"Language Karly and hate is a strong word." Steve privately didn't blame her though, that Simon was a obnoxious dude, always flaunting his money.

"Whatever. Oh by the way, where are we going?" Karly said, staring at the wonderful backdrop know as Oahu.

"Down to the Hilton's, I want you to meet my work colleagues." Steve was really nervous about this meeting. He wanted to make sure that Karly liked the team and vice versa

"Oh you mean Danny, Chin, Kono and the new blondie?" Karly recalled because Steve would often talk about them over Skype

"Her name's Lori. Make sure you're on your best behaviour." Steve warned

"Sir yes Sir!" Karly mock saluted Steve as they pulled up in front of the Hilton's.

"Here goes." Steve said as they walked toward their table, with everyone already sitting down

"Hey look it's them." Danny said to the others as he waved

"Hey guys I want you to meet my daughter, Karly McGarrett." Steve gestured to Karly, the latter smiled widely at everyone

"Hey Karly I'm Kono, Aloha. Heard a lot about you." Kono smiled and shooked her hand

"Aloha Kono, excuse the bad Hawaiian, I've been learning on the plane. I've heard a lot about you too, Steve spoke very highly of you. I can see he wasn't lying about your beauty." Karly turned to Steve and winked while Steve gave her a big glare. Kono blushed red

"Hey I'm Danny Williams, your crazy dad's partner." Danny smiled and winked

"Hey heard a lot of about you too. Can't disagree on the crazy part." Karly smiled

"I'm Chin, you got yourself a good dad there."

"Yea the best (Karly rolled her eyes), but very nice to meet you, Dad told me you worked with grandpa."

"Hi my name's Lori. I can only say good things about your father unfortunately." Lori smiled not at Karly, but at Steve. _Erghhh_, Karly thought. What a fake.

"Nice to meet you." Karly said, with not nearly as much warmth as she had with the others. Steve decided to interrupt the tension coming from Karly

"Guy let's order shall we. Karly what would you like to eat?"

"I heard the shrimp's pretty good around here." Karly said

After that the tension disappeared and everyone settled down and chatted happily. Danny was telling stories about Steve on the job to Karly, and Karly was telling him about her experiences in Australia

"I'm telling you, Steve just casually walked on the squatter's roof and popped a tear gas into his house and acts like it was nothing." Danny chuckled

"Really dad really?" Karly asked, in between fits of laughter

"Well you know I didn't really have the patience to knock down his door." Steve shrugged and smiled. It was really to see Karly and his team getting along so well

"Oh yes because an impatient person just casually throws a person into a shark cage? Kono joined in

"My God so that's where I get my impatience from. Now it's all making so much sense." Karly sighed. She often got into trouble due to her extreme lack of patience

They bantered back and forth until it had gotten late and Steve suggested (forced) Karly to call it a day.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, see you all soon." Karly said her goodbyes and she left with Steve

"Ahh that's some daughter Steve's got there." Danny smiled after them. He had liked Karly very much. She was an outgoing, funny and very nice 14 year old girl.

"Yea." Chorused the whole team. They had all taken a liking to Karly.

Steve and Karly were driving back to his house after what had been a very fun night for both.

"So what do you think of my friends? Like them?" Steve inquired

"Yea they're all really really cool, especially Kono. She was a blast. Although there is one…" Karly paused, not sure if she should go on

"One what? What's up?" Steve was just getting a little worried

"Well if you must know… I didn't really like Lori." Karly said slowly, looking at her father to see his reaction

"What? Why not?" Steve said, knowing full well he was the only one that actually liked Lori

"She's… I don't know. I guess she's a bit fake. Reminds me of mum when she's chatting up men." Karly crinkled her nose, not sure what to say

"Fake? She's perfectly nice and has done a lot for Five-0." Steve argued

"Yea I know but, she didn't seem authentic you know? Not like Kono." Karly added the last bit, wanting to see Steve's reaction

"Yes Kono's incredible, but I'm sure if you gave Lori a chance you'll really like her." Steve tried valiantly to sway Karly's mind

"Okay I'll try, only if you answer one question."

"Shoot."

"How long have you liked Kono for?"

**So what do you guys think? Like it or not? Would you like to see this multi chaptered? Let me know in the reviews.**

**Read & Review.**


	2. Lost Time

**Author's notes: Love the reaction to my new story guys, thank you so much. I've always had a vision that Steve would have a daughter, and I thought it would be really fun to explore. Let me know if there's anything you would like to see.**

"WHAT? My feelings for WHO?" Steve was so shocked

"Kono dad. I saw the way you looked at her, it was how you used to look at mum. Although that was a long time ago and I was a little kid, I still remember the good times." Karly looked at Steve

"You're imagining things Karly. My feelings for Kono are purely platonic, she's my colleague." Steve said firmly

"Dad I'm a 14 year old teenage girl, trust me when I say I know when someone likes another." Karly reasoned

"Okay can we change the subject now?" Steve said, being uncomfortable talking about his romantic feelings with his daughter

"I know I'm right dad, and I'll prove it to you." Karly said determinedly, she wasn't about to give up, She was a McGarrett.

The next morning Karly woke up early to make some pancakes. Like her father, she was an early riser.

"What sort of music is this Karly?" Steve said, looking through her Ipod and not recognising any music in it. He was completely dumfounded

"Oh come on dad, you can't tell me you don't know any of these singers." Karly said, equally shocked.

"No I don't actually. Who names their band Gym Class Heroes? B.O.B? IYwhat? Black Eyed Peas? What does that even mean?" Steve said.

"It's IYAZ dad and they had pretty weird bad names back in your day too." Karly sighed and retorted

"Oh yea? Michael Jackson is a perfectly normal name thank you very much." Steve said, referring to the King of Pop

"Yea who names their band The Beatles? Or Queen? If that's not insanity, I don't know what world I'm living in." Karly snorted at those what she thought were ridiculous names

"Hey I will not allow you to talk smack about them, back in those days they were the (Steve looks at Karly's Ipod) 'Coldplay' of now."

"Oh dad please, what was that song you always like? Sexy eyes was it? One for lonely night for me…" Karly mocked the song and rolled her eyes

"Yea? List me any old bands that are better than them." Steve wasn't prepared to lose this argument, and neither was Karly

"I can name you several. Sinatra, Bon Jo-" Karly was cut off

"I'm sorry BON JOVI? Sinatra? Oh you are just like Danny.***" Steve sighed, her musical taste couldn't be more far off from his

"Better than that song 'Sexy Eyes'. Dad I don't cry because I'm sad, I cry because songs that bad are allowed to even be played." Karly was echoing Danny words

RING RING

"Yea it's McGarrett….. Okay I'll be right there."

"Who was that?"

"Okay listen I gotta go work, but that does NOT mean this argument is over. There's food in the fridge, I left some money just in case. You gonna be alright? You can come with me t-" Steve was rambling on

"DAD, Dad calm down. I'm gonna be just fine. I'm probably gonna go for a surf later I'll be fine. Now go to work." Karly reassured her dad. Truth was, Hawaii had already grown on Karly. The weather, the beaches, the people and everything; it already felt like home.

"Okay I'll see you later. Love you." Steve kissed her on the forehead and a quick hug before he walked out of his house

"Yea love you too." Karly said absentmindly

Steve arrived at HQ to find that everyone had already gotten there

"Hey will you look at that, our Super SEAL's late." Danny greeted

"For your information Danny, I was bonding with my daughter." Steve said as a matter of factly

"Bonding?" Kono raised her eyebrows, Steve wasn't one to bond

"Fine we were arguing but it was a constructive argument." Steve gave in

"Yea boss? What about?" Kono smirked. Two hot headed McGarretts, this should be fun

"My taste in music."

"Well you know, I gotta be on Karly's side for this." Danny smiled. He too did not agree with Steve's choice of music

"Oh shut up Daniel. Now what case we have today?"

The case had gone smoothly and they were done early. Steve had given everyone an early leave so everyone went home except for Steve and Kono, who were just finishing up their respective paper work

"Hey you got a minute?" Steve said, knocking on Kono's door

"Yea sure what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd wanna come surfing with Karly and me? I know she'd appreciate it." Steve smiling. It was about time he and Kono spent some time together.

"Yea sure brah, I'd love to. Well I'm done with my paperwork, wanna go?" Kono agreed. She was quite keen on spending time with Steve, and she liked Karly a lot

"Yea let's go."

They drove their cars back to Steve's home

"Hey Karly I'm home." Steve called out. There was no response

"Hey Karly!" Steve raised his voice a bit higher, getting a little worried

"Boss there's music coming from upstairs I'm sure she just has the music on a little loud." Kono said and started walking upstairs with Steve. They opened Karly's door but she still hadn't noticed them. She was dancing to some very loud music

_I don't know-w-w-w where you're going, or when you're coming home-e-e-e, I left the keys under the mat to our front door-r-r-r… _The song played. Steve tapped her on the shoulder

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Karly screamed and swung her elbow back directly into Steve's nose, causing him to fall back

"DAD OH MY GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU." Karly said, after experiencing a mini heart attack

"Geez Karly, turn your music down next time, and stop laughing at me." Steve scolded Karly and Kono, who was laughing.

"Sorry boss but you just got owned by your daughter."

"Oh hey Kono, what are you doing here?" Karly greeted her and looked at Steve with a knowing look

"Oh yea about that, want to go for a surf with Kono? Maybe you can learn something from her." Steve had a look that said: _don't start Karly, this is not for my benefit._

"Yea why not, let's go." Karly grabbed her board and led the adults out

"I told him that he liked her, stubborn man." Karly whispered to herself, intending to expose Steve's feelings. They went down to the beach and surfed for a bit until both Kono and Steve called it quits.

"Getting old there are we?" Karly winked as she went back into the water. Surfing wasn't just a sport to her. Karly lived and breathed surfing. It was an escape from the world. Back in Sydney she'd go down to the beach and surf every afternoon after school

"She's really some kid." Kono said, admiring Karly

"Yea that's my girl." Steve said proudly

"I'll tell you brah, I certainly wasn't that good when I was her age. She's really special your daughter."

"Thank you. I'm trying to make up for lost time you know? I haven't been a good dad to her. It's the one thing I regret, for Karly to not have a father as she grew up." Steve said regretfully

"Well better late than never right? She's a kind hearted kid, I'm sure she'll find it in her to forgive you for everything. But if u don't mind me saying so, you're a one hell of a dad to her." Kono added, smiling at Steve, a smile which was returned by Steve. Steve couldn't put a finger on what it was, but he just couldn't stop staring at Kono, and Kono couldn't either

"Ahem so sorry for interrupting your date but dad you're sitting on my towel." Karly smirked at Steve

"Date? What?" Kono struggled to get words out. Since when did Karly know about her feelings for Steve?

"Don't sweat it Karly just likes to pair me up with women. Don't ask don't tell." Steve sighed

"Except for that blonde slut that you work with."

"Karly Lara McGarrett, you will not use that word again. And her name is Lori Weston." Steve said sternly as Kono chuckled. She liked Karly more than ever now

"Whatever, well I'm gonna show you a real Aussie BBQ for dinner dad. Wanna join us Kono?"

"Oh I don't know…Steve?" Kono looked at Steve to see what he thinks

"That'd be brilliant." Steve smiled. Why did he all of a sudden want to spend a lot of time with Kono? _Damn you Karly, _Steve thought.

RING RING

"McGarrett….. Woah woah WHAT? NO can't you send someone else?" Steve shouted

"Dad? What's wrong what's going on?" Karly asked

Steve faced Kono and Karly with a blank expression on his face

"I'm being activated from the reserves. I ship out tomorrow."

**So just as Karly was bonding with Steve and Kono, Steve get shipped out! What do you guys think of that twist? Like it? Hate it? What's that gonna do for the father-daughter relationship and for McKono?**

**Read and Review!**

***** In reference of the earlier episodes in season 1 Danny and Steve were arguing over a song that was on the radio. It was called Sexy Eyes**


	3. Bonding

**Author's notes: Well guys I'm back 3rd chapter now! I've tried to correct my grammar where possible and put full stops and others where needed so hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think!**

"You… you… you what?" Kono and Karly both said in disbelief.

"I'm getting activated from the reserves for a 3 week mission minimum." Steve said gravely.

"I can't believe this dad, I'm at Hawaii for 2 days and you're already leaving me? Is this gonna be like my entire life all over again? I see you for 1 day and you leave for a year?" Karly's voice was getting higher by the minute.

"Karly I'm sorry I have no choice, it's my duty as a Navy SEAL to attend missions whenever I'm called up you know that." Steve tried to reason with Karly.

"YOU HAVE RESPONSIBILITES AS A FATHER, not just being a SEAL. You know what? Screw this, I'm done." Karly said, with anger and hurt evident in her speech. Tears were starting to flow from her eyes

"Karly I'm sorry but be reasonable about this. You know if I had a choice I wouldn't leave." Steve said apologetically, grabbing Karly's arm gently but she shrugged it off.

"You wanna know what the worst thing is dad? I actually thought that this time would be different. I thought after all this time; you would want to bond again, I'm sorry I felt that way. Excuse me." Karly said and quickly walked away, not wanting them to see the tears that were now freefalling from her eyes. She didn't know whether she was more angry or sad right now. Steve threw his phone angrily at the sand and sat down with a genuinely sad face

"Steve…" Kono put her hand on Steve's shoulder in a comforting gesture. It was rare that Kono ever called Steve by his name.

"I'm sorry for leaving on such short notice Kono, I'm really sorry. I wish I had more time with you Kono, I really do." Steve said, finding himself pouring his heart to Kono and she smiled

"Ditto. You don't need to apologise Steve, if this is what you have to do, I'll be here praying for your return." Kono said gently, speaking exactly to what was on her mind.

"Thank you, I'd better go talk to my daughter otherwise our bond will be severed forever." Steve said, getting up.

"No let me talk to her, she really needs another girl right now. Plus guys aren't good with emotional talks, especially not you." Kono chuckled and winked at Steve before getting up and leaving.

Kono walked to Karly's door and knocked gently before opening the door

"Can I come in?"

"If you want." Karly said bitterly

"You know your dad didn't mean for this to happen right?"

"Oh I beg to differ. This happened all the time when I was younger. Just when I thought I'd get some quality time with dad, he gets called up." Karly said, recalling her unhappy earlier childhood memories.

"Here's the thing about your father Karly, he loves you but he just can't find a way to express it properly. Sure he may leave you for Afghanistan in a blink of an eye; sure he may forget when your birthday is but that man is trying to make amends." Kono said firmly.

"Him going off to missions isn't very convincing to me." Karly said with resentment.

"You know in the 2 years I've know your father, I've never seen him this dedicated on something before. I mean he was hyperventilating just before you arrived, he constantly asks me and Lori what girls like and he talks about you 24/7 at work. I'm telling you, Steve is trying to make this work."

"Well I wanna believe that dad wants this to work, but every time I get my hopes up even one little bit, dad lets me down. I just don't wanna feel like that again, it hurt." Karly looked down at her feet. Every time she had hoped Steve would spend time with her, he just ends up getting shipped off to the opposite side of the world. She had envied her friends who had normal dads her whole life. On top of that, her mum didn't really patch any holes left by Steve, if anything she only made the holes bigger.

"I'm gonna tell you a story about me. I was 15, I went to a carnival day with my class. All of my classmates came with both their mum and dad, and I was the odd one out. My teacher organised a three legged race between the child and the father. Everyone got into their positions except for me. Ms Waters asked me "Where is your dad?" and I burst into tears and ran away. They found me after 1 hour and first thing my dad did was shout at me for running away and everyone was watching, and I screamed that he wasn't a good father and I hated him. When I got home I didn't speak to him for a week, I was so mad at him. Come my birthday 1 month later, he gave me an envelope. I opened it and it said 2 plane tickets for me and him plus accommodation to Disneyland California. "I know I can't make up for everything, but this is a start." I remembered him saying. I looked up at my father and realising that it was hard for dads to show love, but it's always there."

"Your story sounds like my whole life actually." Karly laughed dryly.

"Well you know, that's what comes with having dads involved in Navy or the police. You just gotta deal with it because I know that he loves you."

"Thank you Kono." Karly said gratefully. She was really glad that Kono had to talked to her because it made Karly realise how petty she was. Getting shipped out to missions isn't his fault, and she needed to grow up and accept that.

"Anytime." Kono said and smiled. She was glad that she could help Steve out, he's already lost too much in his life but losing his daughter would probably send him over the edge. Karly got up and was about to leave the room when she turned around,

"You know you and my dad both like each other right? You guys are just too stubborn to admit anything." Karly smiled cheekily and winked before Kono could get a word out.

The next morning the team was saying good bye to Steve at the airport just before he was getting shipped away.

"Stay safe Steve, I'll miss you. Write to me when you have time okay?" Lori hugged him fiercely, maybe a little too fiercely for Steve's liking

"Thanks… I'll write when I can." Steve let go of Lori very quickly and turned to Chin

"I'll miss you Chin, make sure you keep those lunatics on the ground okay?"

"Sure brah. Be safe." Chin hugged Steve and he turned to Danny

"Well Daniel? Do I get a hug goodbye?" Steve smiled, he was truly going to miss his partner. Their arguments, their various antics during cases but most importantly their friendship was unbreakable.

"Just this once Steven. Come here babe, I'm gonna miss you, make sure you come back." Danny said, hugging his partner. He was gonna miss crazy Steve. Steve turned to his teary daughter and hugged her tight

"I'm gonna miss you sweet heart, I'll write to you when I have time okay? I love you."

"Gonna miss you too dad, be safe and come back to me."

"Okay guys can you help me load all my stuff into the airplane?" The team walked toward the gates but Steve and Kono dawdled behind

"Hey guys just go ahead give us a second." Steve called out. They all looked back with surprising looks but didn't question Steve. Lori looked green with envy, _why does Kono get alone time with Steve? She's not even that pretty, _Lori thought.

"So umm… be safe boss. You have to come back to us." Kono didn't know what to say

"Yea, thank you for letting Karly stay with you while I'm away, that was really cool of you." Steve said gratefully

"I like the kid, we'll get along just fine."

"Listen Kono… what if… what if I don't come back?" Steve looked into Kono's eyes, but Kono stared back equally intense

"Steve… don't say that… of course you're gonna co-" Kono tried to reassure Steve but she was stopped by Steve who pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Kono froze but quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, there was so much angst, passion and desperation in the kiss. This was one hell of a goodbye for them, but after 2 years of ignoring their feelings, it was about time they moved on from the friends phase. They finally broke off when they needed to come up for air

"Just in case…" Steve whispered and walked away; leaving Kono shocked and standing there like a statue.

**So what did you guys think of the kiss at the end? Too soon or it's just right? Let me know if you have any suggestions**

**And as usual, read and REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Letters To Home

**Author's notes: GUYS I'M SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE MISHAP ABOUT THE CHAPTERS, hope you'll all forgive me. Here's the new chapter! Thank you guys for all the reviews, thank you very much and keep them coming! I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can.**

It's been a week since Steve left for a SEAL team mission. Karly had been living with Kono and life went on as normal. When Karly came back from surfing she checked the mail and found a letter addressed to her from _Steve._ She ran inside and tore open the letter.

_Dear Karly,_

_Everything's going as planned here; I should be home in two weeks if everything goes smoothly. I miss you so much, and again I'm sorry for leaving you. I hope you are having fun with Kono and everything with Five-0 is going okay. Tell everyone I love them. I'll see you soon my beautiful daughter._

_Love,_

_Dad._

As she finished reading, she found another piece of paper inside.

_P.S. Can you please pass this letter onto Kono, thank you._

Karly smiled to herself; at long last did her dad finally show his feelings for Kono. In fact she had saw their kiss at the airport and squealed. Kono was a much better fit for her dad than Lori or anyone else would ever be, Karly knew that was a fact. A few hours later Kono came back home after a long day at the office, Kono wasn't her perky self without Steve.

"Hey how was work?" Karly greeted Kono. The two had gotten very close while living together, Karly loved Kono for her free spirit and their love for surfing and Kono loved Karly for her never ending fun.

"Erghh long day nearly got shot in the stomach twice and we had to chase the suspect through half of Oahu." Kono sighed, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting down.

"Oh so same old same old huh?" Karly laughed. She knew that Five-0 had to face some dangerous stuff during their time and wasn't surprised at the amount of danger that greets them each day.

"Pretty much. Any word from Steve yet?" Kono asked that everyday after work since Steve's absence. She was desperately hoping for any confirmation that Steve was alive.

"Actually yea, I got a letter…" Karly said hesitating, watching Kono's reaction.

"What? God, what did he say? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Kono burst into life and frantically asked Karly multiple questions

"Calm down he's perfectly fine. He said everything was going smoothly and he should be back as scheduled. He sends his love to all of you guys. There is one more thing…" Karly hesitated before continuing.

"What? What is it?"  
>"Umm he told me to pass this letter to you…" Karly snickered and handed the letter to Kono, who took the letter with wide eyes.<p>

_Dearest Kono, _

_I'm sure by now Karly would've told you that I'm absolutely fine. I'm sorry I left you like that, but I had to leave you with at least something. I understand if you can't just stop your life and wait for me but I just needed to make my feelings clear before you moved on. _

_Steve._

"So… what did my dad say?" Karly smiled mischievously, trying to look at what the note said.

"Hey no looking! But yea your dad's very sweet, and I'm very glad he's okay." Kono said, with the biggest smile on her face. It was heart warming to see Steve reciprocate her feelings, and yes of course she would wait for Steve. She's waited 2 years now; a few more weeks wouldn't make a difference.

"AWWW My dad's such a sweetie." Karly teased Kono. Finally, they had moved forward from being friends.

"Oh stop talking. Wanna go for shaved ice? My shout." Kono offered

"You got me at 'My shout'. Let's go." Karly said, going out the door to Kamekona's.

They got to Kamekona's and ordered their shaved ice.

"So do you miss Australia?"

"Sort of. Just my friends you know, but basically nothing else."

"You don't miss your mother at all? Or your step father?" Kono asked.

"The thing is there's nothing to miss. There isn't much difference at all. I don't see my mum often even if I'm living in Australia. Hell I see our housemaid more than I see her." Karly said bitterly, telling the blunt truth.

"Geez that's some life huh, I feel sorry for you." Kono said sympathetically.

"Don't be, I got used to it. Whenever I see her we always argue anyways. It's either about my lack of interest to dress like the queen, my attitude toward that bitch of a step father and oh yea her shame in me surfing." Karly recounted easily. Over the years of no maternal love, Karly had gotten used to solidarity.

"Your mum is ashamed of you surfing? How is that… what the hell does that even mean?" Kono was unable to comprehend the information. Karly was a champion surfer, how can a mum not be proud of that?

"Yea well she thinks it tarnishes her reputation for her daughter to participate in sports, apparently girls just don't do sports. No matter how good you are at it." Karly avoiding eye contact. No matter how used to it she was, it still hurt every time she thinks about it.

"My parents weren't overly thrilled that I was on the pro circuit either, but they got over it when they saw how good at it I was. It doesn't matter about your mum Karly, because you have a dad in Hawaii who couldn't be prouder." Kono smiled, it was uncanny how alike she and Karly were.

"Here you go a tutti frutti for our Haole over here and a cherry with beans for the pretty lady." Kamekona served the shaved ice to the two.

"Shootz brah." Kono thanked the big man.

"Thanks mate." Karly also thanked Kamekona as she dug into her shaved ice; she hadn't tasted an ice dessert so good before.

"Still got that aussie accent brah." Kamekona smiled and walked to another table.

"Is it that thick?" Karly asked, referring to her accent.

"Yea pretty much, don't worry we love aussie accents here, it's cute." Kono said her mouth full of shaved ice.

It's been a week since Karly sent her letter to Steve and she hasn't heard a word from him since. Karly and team were out for dinner at the Hilton's after another successful solved case

"So Danny's taken over dad's position as the crazy one?" Karly chuckled, listening to the team's fresh stories.

"Yea I am telling you, Danny just casually glued a grenade to the suspect's hands, pulled the pin and left the room as if nothing happened." Chin reminiscing.

"You've been hanging out with the McGarretts too long Danny." Karly winked.

RING RING. It was Karly's phone

"'Scuse me guys." Karly excused herself and went to a quieter place to answer her phone.

"Steve's got a great daughter." Chin said wisely. The whole group with the exception of Lori had liked Karly.

"Yea how's living with her Kono?" Danny asked.

"It's been fun, we go surfing every morning before I go work and her cooking skills are amazing. She doesn't mess up the house like a typical teenager, but her music is pretty loud." Kono chuckled.

"She listens to Boyz II Men too?" Danny teased, receiving a punch from Kono.

"Hey who was that? Are you okay?" Kono said as Karly came back to the table with a shocked expression.

"Uhh… umm…err…" Karly simply couldn't get the words out.

"What what's wrong?" Kono said urgently, she suddenly had this sick feeling that it was about Steve.

"Uhh… my dad's been wounded in battle and they're flying him back to Hawaii because of the extent of his injuries." Karly said, slipping to the ground.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Now that Steve's wounded, what do you think will happen. One thing I will say though, there will be some revelations going on next chapter, Steve saw something while he was on the missions. Enjoy, Read and Review!**

**Till the next chapter guys!**


	5. Darkness Brewing

**Author's notes: Hey guys I'm back! It's the weekend so I'm trying to update faster for you guys, thank you so much for all the reviews keep them coming! This chapter may be a little boring but I'd like a big build up before the action really begins.**

Danny reacted just in time to catch Karly before she hit the ground. Everyone's faces represented those of shock, and no one couldn't comprehend that Steve was in danger of dying.

"Uhh okay… well um when is he coming back…?" Danny said slowly, trying to get the right words out.

"The dude said he's gonna be at the hospital in an hour or so." Karly said, slowly getting up.

"Well there's no use standing around here guys, let's get to the hospital now." Chin said calmly, he too was scared for Steve, but the group needed a calm leader for now.

Chin was riding with Danny in his Camaro, with Danny constantly pressing on the gas pedal.

"Slow down brah Steve's gonna be okay." Chin said, trying to relax but also fearing for his life.

"Who said this was about Steve? I like driving fast." Danny said tensely, with his worry evident all over his face. He gripped the wheel harder than ever.

"Your worry for Steve is thinly veiled Danny. Remember I've worked with you for over 2 years now." Chin reminded Danny that he knew most of his facial expressions, and the one he was expressing now was definitely worry.

"Incorrect my friend! I'm worried about Steve yes, but I'm worried about my job too. What I have on my face is not worry for Steve." Danny said defiantly.

"That's a lie, you love him." Chin said simply, echoing Steve's words from before.

"Okay okay let's stop right there, why does everyone say I love Steve?"

"Because yo-"

"No my friend on the contrary, I do not love Steve. I can't love a psychotic maniac." Danny said, using his hands to gesture and express himself.

"Whatever you say." Chin said, chuckling.

The team plus Karly were at the hospital waiting for Steve's return. Karly was pacing furiously up and down the corridor.

"Okay Karly I know you're worried but you gotta stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." Danny said, sighing as he sat down.

Suddenly the door burst open with several military officers and doctors. This had to be Steve. The whole team ran to the stretcher that the doctors were wheeling in. Karly was there first and saw a bloody Steve with cuts and a disfigured arm. It scared Karly just to see how much blood was coming out.

"Miss we're gonna need you to step aside, we have to wheel him into the emergency room now!" The doctor said urgently, waving the team away and disappearing behind the ER. Karly looked on in despair, as did the rest of the team. They had never felt so helpless.

"He's gonna be okay, he has to be okay…" Kono whispered constantly to herself.

They sat in the waiting room without a word for what they felt like was an eternity. Finally a doctor came out of the ER, headed for them.

"Family of Steve McGarrett?" Doctor looked around.

"Yes?" The team all stood up instantaneously.

"Uhh you're all Commander McGarrett's family…?" The doctor looked at them weirdly.

"Yes."

"Well okay then. So he's lost a huge amount of blood with the sniper wound and another bullet wound and he also suffered a collapsed lung. Its early days, but he's very very lucky to be alive." The doctor told them of his assessment.

"Okay okay so he's alive…" Danny said, sighing in relief. Karly managed to smile a little, as did others.

"So when can I… I mean we go see him?" Lori stepped forward and asked, causing Kono and Karly to look at each other and roll their eyes. This was so predictable of Lori.

"Umm yes only one person can see him at the moment because there's too many doctors in there and he not really conscious."

Lori stepped forward and was about to follow the doctor when Danny spoke up.

"Lori we're all worried about Steve but let Karly go first, she's the daughter." Danny said, sighing at Lori.

"Oh yea… of course…" Lori stopped and didn't even apologise to Karly.

"Whoop those tears from the blondie's eyes for me." Karly whispered to Kono vindictively, which made Kono chuckle. Karly gave Lori one last death stare and left with the doctor.

"Karly…" Steve managed to get his daughter's name out and a small smile. Karly grinned to see that her dad was still alive.

"Hey dad glad you're okay." Karly said softly, taking his hand in hers and sitting next to his bed.

"Is eve-e-eryone okay?" Steve struggled with his speech.

"Dad you just basically came back from the brink of death and you're worried about other people?" Karly said astonishingly. Steve never ceased to surprise Karly with his big heart. Steve managed a grin before he looked like he was about to drift off and Karly didn't miss that.

"Its okay dad, you just rest and I'll be back soon okay? I'm just gonna call mum. Love you dad." Karly said, kissing Steve gently on his head before closing the door and dialling her mum's number. The whole team got up when they saw Karly coming out of the medical room.

"Hey what's the word on Super SEAL?" Danny asked, Kono looked like she was about to explode with worry. But Karly was on her phone and looked like she was about to explode herself.

"What are you kidding me right now mum? Dad's been near death and you're not gonna come down here?" Karly shouted into the phone, causing Danny and the rest of the team to take a step back.

"YOU HAVE TO STAY THERE FOR ANOTHER 2 MONTHS? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MUM, I'M YOUR KID, AND THE D-BAG YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT IS MY FATHER." Karly like any 14 year old girl exploded with anger, and going head to head with her mum only added more fuel.

"Okay okay you know what? Stop right there. You don't care about me I get that, but you insult my dad?... Well you can just go right to hell." Karly angrily ended the call and threw her phone at the wall.

"Uhhh I'm just gonna go ahead and ask the all important question here; what on earth was that?" Danny asked

"Well my mum doesn't give a shit about my dad and she's making me stay here for two more months. Oh yea but my dad's otherwise okay." Karly said, trying to find something to vent her rage on.

"Oh okay that's good." Kono sat back down in relief.

"I'm gonna catch a bus home or something okay? I gotta go." Karly walked out without another word.

"Okay and I thought McGarrett had a temper." Danny joked.

"If she'd heard that, you would've been dead." Chin chuckled.

"Oh hey look she forgot to pick up her phone, one of you guys go and see Steve now, I'm just gonna give this back to her." Kono said, going after Karly. She walked out of the hospital when she saw Karly about 2 streets away; she quickened her pace to catch up with her. Suddenly a black SUV vehicle pulled up beside Karly and masked men came out and grabbed Karly and Kono immediately took out her gun and ran toward them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE FIVE-0." Kono fired a few shots but to no avail. The men quickly dumped her into their car and were driving off when Kono saw a face through the window. She staggered when she saw a very familiar face: It was Wo Fat.

**So kudos to the one reader who called it that Wo Fat would appear! I haven't made it a secret that I love Wo Fat's appearances on the show, and for me it's so fun writing him into my stories. So as usual, read and review!**


	6. Road To Revenge

**Author's notes: Hey you guys I'm back! So I've been working on a brand new continuous story which might be released soon! But for now, please read and enjoy this chapter!**

"GUYS GUYS GET UP WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!" Kono came in shouting at the team, who all stood up worried.

"Okay Kono stop hyperventilating calm down. What happened?" Danny said, trying to calm down Kono.

"Oh God Danny I should've went with her, I should've accompanied her… what have we done?" Kono blurted out through her irregular breathing. By now the people around them were all staring.

"OH NO WHAT HAPPENED KONO?" Danny like the rest of the team realised whom she was talking about.

"Wo Fat Danny…" Was all Kono said before all their hearts sank. Whenever Wo Fat was involved, someone ends up dead.

"Oh God what are we gonna tell Steve? If we tell him, it might just kill him." Danny gritted his teeth. Wo Fat's gone too far this time; he's made it way personal.

"And if we don't tell him and he finds out, he's gonna go on a rampage." Chin reasoned, knowing Steve's nature.

"Yea Chin's right let's just wait till Steve wakes up and we tell him." Kono said.

"So what now?" Lori interjected.

"Well let's send out an APB to HPD and airports on alert of any suspicious cars or bagging. We have to try and stop them leaving the island if we're to have a chance of catching the son of a bitch." Danny took control.

RING RING, and right after Danny finished, Kono's phone went off.

"Kalakaua."

"Pleasant to see you today Ms Kalakaua, even if it was for a split second." A smug but very familiar voice came out of Kono's phone. She gritted her teeth and was about to explode big time, the team could at once notice who it was.

"You're not gonna get away with this you know that? Mess with us fine, but take a 14 year old girl? I'll find you and I will kill you, I promise you." Kono said with a cold hard edge.

"Oh I've found messing with you guys not very productive. So I had my men take the one thing you guys would all do anything to protect: Commander McGarrett's precious daughter." Wo Fat had learnt from kidnapping Steve that it was easiest targeting Karly.

"Just tell me what you want."

"Oh I don't want anything but revenge. I've been looking for the opportunity to finally pay the McGarrett family back for killing my family, and now I get the perfect revenge."

"Just give the kid back Wo Fat. We can talk about this, give Karly back, and have some humanity." Kono pleaded.

"The talking phase passed over 20 years ago Miss. Revenge is what drives me now." Wo Fat said with a cold finality and hung up.

"What does he want?" Danny said, tensing.

"Revenge." Was all Kono said before the team realised how little hope they had of getting Karly back alive.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but uh we've patched up most of Steve's injuries but he'll at least have to stay overnight. There should probably be someone here to take care of him though." The doctor informed them. Lori was about to speak up when Kono rolled her eyes annoyingly and got there first.

"I'll take care of him, it's the least I can do anyways." Kono said, with a hint of smugness toward Lori.

"Okay I think that'd be the best idea. Chin, Lori and I will go back to HQ and see if there's anything we can find. Abandoned cabins, cars anything. Call us if anything happens okay?"

"Alright shootz." Kono said, following the doctor to Steve's room.

"You're trying to set Steve and my cuz up aren't you?" Chin said amused, catching onto Danny's ideas.

"You totally catch up quick babe." Danny said sarcastically.

"Just sayin' if things don't work out between Kono and Steve, I'll be pointing the finger at you brah." Chin chuckled.

Kono was sitting dutifully at Steve's bedside for 2 hours without complaint, waiting for Steve to wake up.

"Erghh… mmppppffff..." Steve suddenly stirred, Kono sat up like a bolt of lightning.

"Hey super seal… how you doing brah?" Kono said gently, with a big smile on her face.

"I feel like I have the biggest hangover… my head's pounding. What happened to me Kono?" Steve said, not having much recollection of what had happened to him.

"Umm well you got injured while on a SEAL team mission and you were flown back here. Your injuries are almost fixed and you just have to stay overnight and you should be okay." Kono said, not sure of when to tell Steve about his daughter. The mention of his SEAL mission triggered a nerve, he suddenly remembered something important.

"Oh no no no no. Kono where's my daughter? Wo Fat… I saw him out there and he said he was coming for Karly. I was trying to stop him bu-" Steve blurted out that much before he succumbed to the pain.

"Steve…" The amount of anguish on Kono's face said it all. Steve stiffened and the colour on his face drained off in a second.

"Steve I'm so sorry it's all my fault… I should've watched over her more, I promise I'll do an-"

"Kono stop. If Wo Fat wants something, he would've got it and there would've been nothing any of us could've done." Steve said with a hard face, but no particular animosity toward Kono.

"She'll be okay Steve… she'll be okay…" Kono took Steve's hand in hers, comforting both herself and Steve.

"I know she will." Steve whispered to himself. The days were gonna be tough, searching for his daughter, but he felt that she could handle herself.

The next few days were really tough on the team. They were told by the governor that they could not be involved with Karly's investigation due to their personal connections with her. This hit hard, especially to Steve. To be helpless on the sidelines was something completely new to Steve. It's been a week now, Steve's almost healed but there were absolutely no signs of Karly or Wo Fat.

"Babe I get that your frustrated, believe me I do, but you gotta stop lashing out at every HPD cop who doesn't give you information." Danny said, sighing.

"Well forgive me for being worried about my daughter." Steve snapped. He had slept properly in days, evident in the dark bags underneath his eyes. Steve was no longer the tough invincible boss of Five-0, there was something missing in his eyes. His eyes no longer had a spark, no light; there was only empty darkness and that upset Kono. It didn't bother Kono that Steve didn't talk about them two, because she knew that only Karly was on his mind right now.

RING RING.. It was coming from Steve's phone.

"McGarrett." Steve picked up his phone in a flash, hoping for any news, good or bad about Karly.

"Commander McGarrett this is Sergeant Lukela. We have located a remote cabin in Puka'i' Reserve with an abandoned car which matchess the description of what Officer Kalakaua said."

"DID YOU MANAGE TO FIND HER?" Steve nearly shouted into his phone, causing the team to turn around in alarm.

"No but we found a girl's shirt half soaked in blood, we're running the blood to the ME now, but it doesn't look too good, I'm sorry."

**So what do you guys think? Too tedious of a chapter or good? What do you think Karly's fate is? Oh if you had felt that Steve's recovery was a bit too short, keep in mind that I can't write every single detail down, that'd probably take me forever so be gentle in the review!**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


	7. Signs Of Life

**Author's notes: hey guys I'm back! This is gonna be a short chapter but be patient with me I will update a longer one very soon!**

"WHAT?" Steve shouted so loud that the team jumped in surprise.

"Okay okay thank you Sergeant, and thank you to all your personnel, we'll be there shortly." Steve thanked Sergeant Lukela and hung up the phone.

"Steve! Steve! What happened?" Kono asked urgently. All eyes in the room were glued on Steve.

"They've found where Wo Fat had kept Karly and found a lot of blood on her shirt. Early examinations don't look good." Steve said, slumping.

"Steve… she's gonna be okay, I know it. You have to believe that she's okay." Kono said herself unsure whether Karly will be okay but everyone had to remain optimistic.

"Look I know you're worried and all that but we have to go down to the crime scene now so chop chop!" Danny urged everyone.

Steve and Danny were riding in his Camaro and as usual, Steve was driving.

"So… did you talk to Kono at all after you got back?" Danny questioned Steve knowingly.

"What? What is there to talk about?" Steve responded.

"Seriously? You don't think I know about the kiss?" Danny sat back and chuckled. He recalled Karly's excitement when she told them about Steve and Kono's little goodbye kiss.

"WHAT? YOU KNOW?" Steve accidentally slammed the brakes and nearly caused an accident.

"Of course I know, Karly saw you guys and the moment you got on the plane and Kono walked ahead, she burst in happiness telling us. So relax babe, she approves." Danny said, getting excited. It was long overdue that his partner and the rookie finally got together.

"Well that's good I guess. What about Chin?" Steve said, sighing in relief. That's one obstacle out of the way, now all that remains was Chin.

"Chin knew all along buddy. He's probably gonna have the whole 'Break her heart and I'll break your face' talk sooner or later."

"I'm just not sure Danny… what if things don't work out? What if we have an awful break up? That's just unfair to the rest of you." Steve was always studiedly selfless.

"What if you guys are meant to be? What if you guys end up together? You can't just stop yourself based on the negatives; you gotta go for it because there are positives. Even if there is only one reason to do it, you gotta go for it because you know you'll regret it if you don't."

"Gee thanks Dr Phil." Steve remarked sarcastically, but also taking in Danny's words to his heart.

"Well it's what you take from a failed marriage."

The team was assessing the crime scene for any clue as to where Karly could be. The broken door suggested that Karly could've escaped on her own, which would be an encouraging sign. Steve was canvassing the area for any clues when he finds a few strands of hair.

"Hey Kono come here for a second." Steve called out to Kono as he bent down to examine it.

"Yea boss?"

"There's brown strands of hair here… do you think this was Karly's?" Steve held the hair up for Kono to examine.

"Yep that's a girl's hair. Wait a second, let me look around." A light bulb suddenly turned on in Kono's head. She got up and canvassed the area around it and sure enough, found more strands of hair.

"Yep looks like those fairytale stories paid off." Kono said to herself, smiling.

"Fairytale? What?" Steve said, looking at Kono as if she was insane.

"Yep you know the fairytale where the princess leaves strands of her hair for her prince charming to pick up on that and rescue her?" Kono recalled.

"That's my girl." Steve smiled. He and Kono followed the hairs that were left by Karly until they were lead to a cave.

"Prepare yourself, assassins could be in there." Steve said, not wanting to think about whether Wo Fat had gotten to her first. Steve and Kono pulled their guns out and entered the cave cautiously. They went quite a way into the cave when Steve detected blood.

"Okay there's blood over here, we gotta be getting close." Steve said, taking a deep breath before advancing. He was either going to find his daughter dead or alive. Kono suddenly saw a body lying on the floor.

"Steve… I think I've found Karly." Kono said, with a sickly feeling in her stomach, this wasn't looking good. Steve immediately ran up to the body and check for any signs of life.

"Is she…alive?" Kono asked, her heart beating furiously. Steve turned to her with a frantic expression.

"Kono get EMT's down here NOW. There's still a faint pulse." Steve shouted, holding onto his daughter for dear life.

"Karly if you can hear me, please know that I love you and I need you to survive. I know I haven't been the perfect father but I swear I'll make amends. Please live, for me." Steve said desperately as tears flowed from his eyes.

**So what did you guys think? Did you want Karly to live? What do you want to see next? Let me know in the reviews!**

**As usual, read and review!**


	8. Permanent Damage

**Author's notes: Hey guys so I probably won't make the chapters as long because it's currently exam week and stuff, but I'll be super dosing chapters once the week ends so bare with me please! Thank you all for your patience and enjoy!**

EMT's arrived at the scene 5 minutes and the team rushed over to the cave and carried her out. Steve and the rest of the team drove furiously to the hospital. Danny was very much scared of the aneurysm face that Steve had because every time Steve had that face while driving, someone was bound to get hurt.

"Okay Vin Diesel would you just slow down? Just a bit." Danny said, gripping onto his seat for dear life.

"This is a perfectly good speed Daniel." Steve said stiffly, concentrating on the road.

"This? No my friend, this, is insanity. Do you wanna kill yourself before you even get to see your daughter again?"

"Shut up Danno if this was Grace you'd be driving twice as fast." Steve snapped and that shut Danny up.

They arrived at the hospital to find that there were several doctors wheeling Karly toward the ER. Steve ran to the stretcher and was mortified by what he saw. Karly had cuts and bruises all over her body and she had an emergency oxygen tank on her. Steve had never seen his daughter so… fragile.

"Stay with me Karly… please stay with me." Steve whispered just before she was wheeled into the ER. Steve looked on helplessly as Kono took his hand and hugged him close. Steve went limp and buried his face in Kono's hair.

"She's going to be okay Steve, she's strong." Kono said, comforting Steve. Danny knew this wasn't a time to be smiling, but he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Steve finally letting someone comfort him.

The hours went by as the team were waiting anxiously for news about Karly, anything would be better than not knowing anything at all. Kono had dosed off on Steve's shoulder and Steve had a protective arm around her. Danny and Chin both smirked, while Lori looked down in the dumps.

"Aww Chin isn't that just the cutest." Danny whispered loudly, referring to Steve and Kono. Steve glared at Danny but made no movement as he was afraid of waking Kono up. The past week had been as hard on her as it was on him. Kono had barely been able to sleep ever since Karly was taken, due to the cloud of guilt over her head. She's grown to love Steve's kid like Karly was her own. Just as the mood had relaxed a little, the doctor came out of the ER looking quite expressionless. Steve gently woke Kono up and the team ran to the doctor.

"Family of Karly McGarrett right?"

Yes doctor, I'm Commander Steve McGarrett, Karly's father. What's the word?" Steve said anxiously, gripping Kono's hand.

"Well Commander McGarrett I have good and bad news. Your daughter suffered 3 cracked ribs, a collapsed lung, severe bleeding, intense bruising and infections. We've managed to stop the bleeding and inflate the lung so that's a positive and barring any unforseen complications, she should make a full recovery from this injuries. The bad news is that she may have suffered some degree of brain damage during her ordeal. Its early days but we'll know for sure once we run further examinations. She's a tough one that girl, a normal 14 year old girl probably wouldn't of made it that far from her attackers. Your daughter's been to hell and back Commander, treat her with care." The doctor told them of his assessment. The team all breathed a sigh of relief; Karly for the most part was going to be okay. The only one who still didn't relaxed was Steve.

"How severe can the brain damage be?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Well it could be anything from permanent nightmares or complete memory loss. Either way, she won't come out this unscathed. I'm so sorry, we're doing the best we can." The doctor apologised profusely.

"No no doctor I'm sure you're doing the best you can." Danny stepped in as Steve stiffened and couldn't support himself any longer. The thought of having Karly lose her memory hit him hard, having your child lose every memory of anything that mattered was shattering.

"I'm so sorry." Were the final words the doctor said before leaving to attend to other matters.

"Yea, me too." Steve whispered to himself.

The next few days resumed as normal, although they were all shaken up. Steve for once wasn't 100% focused and Danny wasn't his nagging self. They were chasing down a criminal were took a 14 year old girl just like Karly hostage. Upon seeing the little girl, Steve hesitated and the suspect took that opportunity to put a bullet into Steve before Danny apprehended him. The impact of the bullet hit him hard and Steve stumbled back. Kono ran to Steve and looked horrified, as did Chin and Lori.

"Oh my God Steve! Are you okay?" Kono shouted. Steve waved off any concerns.

"It's okay its okay, the vest took the damage. Erghh." Steve groaned. The Kevlar vest had taken majority of the impact but the bullet had still bruised his rib area and that made breathing pretty difficult.

"Steve you have to get that checked out UH NO BUTS." Kono said firmly as Steve was about to protest.

"What do you want me to do with this guy?" Danny said gesturing to the suspect. It's been a while, but Steve thought that it was appropriate.

"Book 'Em Danno." Steve half smiled. It's been a while since the team's seen the smile.

"Really? I mean are you kidding me right now?" Danny sighed.

For Steve each day just always got harder. Everyday without news about Karly was a day wasted. Steve was beginning to lose hope but one day while he was sitting in his office, he received a call from the hospital.

"McGarrett here."

"Commander McGarrett your daughter is fully awake and we have finished up on all the tests. The doctor wants to see you immediately if that is possible." The receptionist said.

"Of course I'll be right down." Steve said, hanging up the phone in the process.

_Oh this can't be good, _Steve thought to himself, preparing for whatever was about to come next.

**So what did you guys think about this chapter? Did you like there were going to be everlasting damage on Karly? What do you think that adds to the story? What did you think about the ending? Do you think Karly gets permanently brain damage? Let me know!**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


	9. Recount Of Events

**Author's notes: So quick chapter update today guys! This is another lead up chapter so won't be overly action filled. But either way, this lays the platform for more chapters to come.**

As soon as Steve hung up the phone with the hospital, he shouted at everyone to get a move on to the hospital. No one knew why but still followed him with no questions asked.

"So you and Steve huh cuz?" Chin asked, smiling slyly at Kono while they were on their way to the hospital.

"Yea…kind of. Listen I know he's not who you'd want me to d-"

"Hey cuz s'all cool with me alright? Steve may be a reckless idiot, but he's a reckless idiot truly in love with you and I'm not gonna stand in the way of that. Plus, you approved of me and Malia so who am I not to return the favour?" Chin assured Kono.

"Thank you Chin, this really means a lot to me." Kono said, relaxing in the driver seat as Chin finally gave the seal of approval.

"Just none of that lovey dovey stuff at work alright? Like at least get a room." Chin said jokingly, but also cringing at that mental image.

"Shut up." Kono chuckled.

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor had been already awaiting their arrival with again an expressionless face. Steve tensed and prepared for the worst.

"So what's the diagnosis?"

"Well… I have news. She didn't suffer complete memory loss." The doctor smiled a little while they each managed to breathe a little easier.

"But…?" Steve urged the doctor to continue.

"She probably will have recurring nightmares and flashbacks about this for a good portion of her life. Girls this age are at the stage of being able to remember anything and this won't bode well with her brain. We will have therapy, counselling and medication to aid her but for the most part nothing can stop this." The doctor said. Steve didn't know how to react to be honest; he was relieved that Karly was free from permanent brain damage, but recurring nightmares and flashbacks? Steve had always wanted a normal life for his daughter, unlike his own upbringing; it was one of the reasons he had kept a reasonable distance all this time.

"Well can we see her?" Kono interrupted the silence.

"Yea well actually I think she's awake right now, follow me." The doctor gestured for them to follow him. Kono gently supported Steve up and took his hand. The team walked to where Karly was situated and gently pushed opened the door. Karly was covered in tubes and plaster; she looked as fragile as a twig.

"Karly?" Steve said gently.

Karly stirred gently, she coughed a few times but lifted her head enough to see who was standing at the door. When she saw Steve and the team, she had the biggest grin on anyone's face.

"Hey guys!" Karly said excitedly but flinched when she moved. Steve rushed to her and gave her a gentle hug, as did everyone else.

"Hey beautiful… I'm so glad you're okay." Steve whispered, smiling at her.

"Kono… Danny… you guys are okay." Karly said relieved, she had a sick feeling all this time that Wo Fat had grabbed them too.

"Honey of course we are, just worry about yourself for a change." Kono reassured her.

"Erghhhh dad can we just go home? I hate all these tubes, my head hurts and I can barely move." Karly said annoyingly, pulling and tugging.

"Sweetie come on… you know that this is the best thing for you right now. You went through a lot… speaking of which, how did you even manage to get out?"

"I don't know… the muscle guy must've let his guard down. My hands were tied up in these ridiculously thick ropes and it took me quite a while of constant friction to cut off. Then I kicked him in the shin when he was preoccupied and tried to make a run for it but wasn't enough to delay him. He landed this big ass blow to my ribs and heard several cracks (the team cringes)." That was all Karly could get out of her before the injury pains were getting to her, Steve gripped the bedside so hard Danny thought the bed was going to snap in half.

"Okay dad calm down, I'm still alive. So anyways next thing I felt was this super super painful moment and my eyes started to water. He was clambering toward me when I kicked him where it really hurt (Karly winked) and gave him a taste of my fist. So he bawls down and I run for my life, then I suddenly remember the fairy tale stories you used to read to me remember dad? Although I think yanking out my hair was more painful than the ribs, it's gonna leave a bald spot." Karly cringed at the thought of her having a bald spot rather than her ordeal. The boys stood there surprised while Kono and Lori smiled to themselves.

"Still doesn't explain your bruised face and all those cuts." Steve said, flinching each time he sees a cut on her body.

"Oh those, yea well I may have got those because I spat in his face and didn't answer his questions." Karly said, grinning. Everyone's jaw literally dropped to the floor right there.

"You… WHAT?" Steve nearly shouted disbelievingly at Karly.

"I guess I must've inherited that McGarrett spirit dad." Karly crinkled her nose and smiled tentatively at her dad. Steve gave up the stern stare and smiled warmly at his beautiful and strong daughter who just happened to inherit his unfortunate temper.

"Joe was right; these McGarrett bitches do be crazy." Danny whispered to Chin, who was both still wide eyed.

RING RING.

"Hey sorry guys I'll be just outside." Steve excused himself before going outside to answer his phone.

"McGarrett speaking."

"Hello Commander McGarrett. I trust your daughter is doing well?" A menacing voice came through the phone which made Steve's blood boil.

"Stop messing with my family or so help me I will tear out your heart with my bare hands." Steve growled into the phone.

"Oh you're in no place to be making threats. I decided to let your daughter get away because I'd like to see you suffer, slowly. Do you really think Megan is going to let you see Karly ever again after this? Or will Karly hate you for what happened, or will she get so frustrated with her nightmares she'll… I don't know… maybe take her own life?" Wo Fat said smugly.

"You think this is over? No no no, I'm coming for you Wo Fat and this when I put you away, it'll be for good." Steve gritted his teeth.

"Oh I for one do not think that this is over. On the contrary, I'm just starting to have fun. Always nice talking to you." Wo Fat said and the line went dead. Steve chucked his phone against the wall which created a very loud noise, and Kono ran out the room to see what was going on.

"Steve? Steve what happened?" Kono rushed over to him.

"Wo Fat happened… we have to catch him Kono, and we have to catch him now."

**So what did you guys think? What is Wo Fat up to now? Let me know in the reviews!**

**As usual, read and review!**


	10. Rebuilding

**Author's notes: Hey guys I'm back! Thank you for all your reviews, really I appreciate them! As long as you guys keep enjoying and reviewing them, I will keep writing!**

It had been a rough few days for Karly recovering from her injuries. Every part of her body hurts and the nightmares weren't helping. She often woke up screaming and sweaty at 2am in the morning and Steve would always be there in a flash. She never got much sleep and even when she was nightmare free she had to wake up every 3 hours to take the necessary medication. Things weren't helped by the fact that her mum hasn't even been here to check up on her yet. The doctors said that it would be best for her to attend some high school, being around people her own age might stimulate her brain.

"Hey sleepy head chop chop, it's time for school." Steve said, greeting Karly as she came down from her bedroom, with eye bags evident.

"Erghh no I don't want to go." Karly said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Sweetie the doctor said it's gonna help you, plus you're gonna fall way behind in your school work."

"I'm not gonna fit in dad, I have that big aussie accent." Karly sighed, sitting down and pouring herself milk.

"It's cute, and I'm gonna have a word with your mum when she comes." Steve said.

"No objections from me. Well I better get going, can't be late for my first day." Karly said, drinking the last of her milk, kissed Steve on the cheek and grabbed her bag and headed for the door. When she opened the door, she saw Kono standing there smiling.

"Hey Karly! Just checking up on you, excited?" Kono said brightly.

"No not really dad's taking me to school right now."

"Hey Steve… oh yea Danny wanted you at HQ, I'll take her to school if you want."

"Yea Danny needed advice on something, okay Karly you're gonna get driven by Kono okay?"

"Yea that's fine."

"Okay fine well have fun at school, love you." Steve said, giving Karly a big hug.

"Don't push it dad." Karly said, trying to wiggle out of the hug. She walked out of the house and toward Kono's car.

"Well… thanks for this." Steve said awkwardly. Things haven't been the best between Kono and him, mainly because Steve was reluctant to start something which could be broken so easily. He wanted to take it slow, turtle slow with Kono, and he had to make sure everything was perfect.

"Yea that's okay, shootz." Kono said and walked away. She was a little hurt that Steve hadn't really spoken to her after everything that's happened. _Maybe he doesn't really like me, _Kono thought, losing sight of them two everyday.

Karly and Kono were on their way to the high school and were striking up easy conversation. They had so many things in common.

"Hey so why aren't you and my dad… you know." Karly asked out the blue, causing Kono to suddenly slam on the breaks.

"What about me and your dad?" Kono said, thrown completely off guard.

"Oh please he's my dad; I know when he loves someone. You guys have that weird connection thing going on." Karly explained easily.

"I…truthfully…I don't know. Your dad's…tricky to figure out." Kono said, trying to find the right words to say.

"Tell me about it, took me quite a while just to understand him. My dad's slow and careful about this kind of romantic stuff, unless he's 100% sure it isn't gonna crash and burn, he won't advance. It's just a McGarrett thing I guess." Karly chuckled.

"Slow is an understatement…speaking of relationships I never got the time to ask what happened between Steve and Megan?" Kono asked tentatively.

"Well mum was dad's high school sweetheart, you know, the star quarterback and the cheerleader thing (Karly rolls her eyes). Even when dad went off to the Navy mum always waited for him and they started going out again when he returned. Keep in mind this was years ago, my mum's changed heaps."

"In a bad way?"

"Well yea… after her and dad fizzled out, the divorce was the opposite of amicable and there were lingering bitterness on both sides. My mum turned cold after that." Karly said bitterly.

"That must've been hard on you aye?"

"Well yea… at the beginning my mum was always yelling and screaming but after she found that jackass of a step dad, she stopped yelling at me constantly and I learnt how to deal with the craziness. Like just before I came here, I won a national surfing competition and my mum still doesn't know about it?" Karly said sadly, tears threatening to flow.

"Well you know, now you're around people who are actually proud of you." Kono grinned.

"Thanks Kono, appreciate it." Karly returned a big smile.

"Oh yea by the way there's a surfing competition coming up for under 18's, you game?"

"Hell yea I am, gotta get back on the board. Assuming the stupid doctors let me, crappy old bats." Karly said grumpily.

"Well we're here; want me to go in there with you?"

"Nah I'll be fine. Thanks for driving me, I'll see you later." Karly smiled and got out of the car.

As Karly got out of the car, she immediately noticed something different within the school. There weren't an assigned uniform, lots of them were wearing flip flops but all of the kids were so laid back. She had a good feeling about this school.

Steve had gotten off work early to pick Karly up from school and being at his old high school made him feel pretty nostalgic about his Kukui high days.

"Dad!" Karly ran to Steve and gave him a big hug.

"Hey beautiful, how was school?"

"Great! Met all these incredible people, all the teachers seem to know me and the students too." Karly said, frowning a little.

"Uhh yea that might've been my fault for being such a good quarterback and head of Five-0." Steve grinned, he was proud of his football achievements.

"Everyone thought my Aussie accent was super cool so that's one worry crossed off. Oh yea they signed me up on the cheerleading squad, said I had the right physique or whatever." Karly said easily, much to the alarm of Steve. He knew first hand how popular with the boys cheerleaders get.

"Yea Karly… about that…"

"Wait a second dad." Karly walked to one of the boys who waved at her. She grinned at him and gave him a hug before returning to Steve, much to his chagrin.

"Relax dad." Karly sighed, knowing this was bound to happen.

"Who was that?" Steve said, mustering as much self control as he has.

"His name is Lucas and he's in my class, just a FRIEND." Karly emphasised. Steve breathed a sigh of relief as they got into the car.

"Well for now at least." Karly teased and winked.

"Karly McGarrett you will not do that to me." Steve said sternly. His nightmare was just beginning.

**So what do you guys think? Was a good chapter? I've been trying to find a place to tie up the Megan part of the story, but I can tell you she will be back. Do you like the Kono/Karly dynamic? Or do you think Steve/Karly have the perfect Father/Daughter relationship there is?**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


	11. Surprise Surprise

**Author's notes: Hey guys sorry to be so slow with this story's updates but I've been doing the one sentence challenge for Danny so please everyone read and review that one! There will be mckono in it. Enjoy!**

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" Karly often screamed in her sleep due to the horrific nightmares she often got but of course, Steve would always be there to comfort her in a flash.

"Hey hey Karly it's okay, it's okay, shhhhh…" Steve hugged her close and stroked her hair gently.

"Oh my God dad… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… bad dream." Karly woke up panting and all sweaty.

"I should be the one apologising. Want to tell me about the dream?" Steve asked gently.

"Wo Fat… tied me up… stun gun… I…" Karly hyperventilated, sobbing and hiccupping into Steve's chest.

"It's okay… he's never gonna hurt you again, I promise, go back to sleep sweetie." Steve said firmly, putting Karly back into bed.

"Mhmmm… love you dad." Karly said sleepily before drifting off.

"You too kiddo, sleep tight." Steve whispered.

"Hey kiddo ready for school?"

"No I want to sleep." Karly snapped.

"Come on this is only your second week at school, and you said you were enjoying yourself, oh and by the way; you are not going to school in that outfit." Steve said, disapproving of what he thought was a very inappropriate outfit for school.

"Dadddddddddd this is a perfectly normal outfit." Karly glared at Steve.

"No it is not, how short are your denim shorts?"

"Oh come on dad, I don't even wear makeup like most of the girls and plus you can't see my ass in this." Karly pointed out. Most of the girls her age had starting wearing make up and skimpy skirts that made Karly vomit at sight.

"I don't care what the others do or don't do. You are not wearing that outfit, go change." Steve said firmly.

"Ergh loosen up dad I'm not a slut."

"But I was 14 once and I know boys so go change now."

"Knock Knock." Danny appeared at the front door.

"Oh whose there?" Steve played along sarcastically.

"What's got your brain all knotted up this morning?"

"Karly wanted to wear this inappropriate outfit to school today." Steve said, rubbing his head.

"How inappropriate could it have possibly been?" Danny said with a sceptical tone. When it came to his daughter, Steve's judgement had always been protective.

"These denim shorts that were like so high up it's not even funny and don't even get me started on the shirt." Steve said, shaking his head.

"Loosen up Steven you can't be a controlling anarchy all the time."

"Seriously? You're gonna lecture me on protective parenting?" Steve said, raising his eyebrows at Danny.

"Woah woah what's that supposed to mean?" Danny said, coming to his own defence.

"At least I don't track my daughter's phone and basically freaking out when she talks to a little boy." Steve said, jabbing at the incident when Danny cloned Grace's cell phone

"That…that… that's so beside the point." Danny was stuck for words, knowing he just got told by Steve.

"It's only going to get worse when she's older and meets boys later on, just you wait Danno." Steve smirked.

"Oh dear God stop talking Steven." Danny said, making a face at Steve.

"How this then?" Karly asked, coming out of her room in new clothes.

"How on earth is that any different than the last one?" Steve asked astonishingly.

"Seriously? This shirt is not 'revealing' at all and I'm wearing sho-"

"You're wearing shorts that have PINK scrawled on the back of your bum?" Steve asked, fashion never seemed to have trouble confounding Steve.

"It's Victoria's Secret dad. If you think this is slutty then you obviously haven't seen my cheerleading outfit." Karly said annoyed before she caught Steve's facial expression at her comment.

"Your cheerleading outfit is what?" Karly knew Steve was about to demand to see her outfit so she quickly backtracked.

"You know what? Maybe…maybe this is a little too much, let me just go change…good luck Danny." Karly said quickly before literally running out of the room.

"Ahh so this does get worse Steve doesn't it?" Danny said smirking. He knew Grace still had a couple of innocent years left in her.

The Five-0 team took a case today that hit home particularly with Steve. A 14 year old schoolgirl was raped and killed. The offender had several rape charges and all of his victims had been young girls. This definitely made Steve's blood boil and gave him extra incentive to lock this bastard up forever.

"Okay I know you're determined to find this son of a bitch but seriously slow the hell down." Danny begged Steve. Steve was driving a good 100 miles per hour.

"I'll be calm when we catch this son of a bitch." Steve said with a hard tone, gripping the steering wheel harder than ever.

"How do we catch him if you crash this car before we even get to him?" Danny said, gripping his seat for dear life.

"Our victim was just like Karly Daniel. She was 14 and at high school and the son of a bitch specialises in little girls. I can't let him run loose on this island where my daughter lives, look here's his house, let's pay him a visit." Steve came to a very sudden stop while very nearly hurled Danny through the windscreen.

"I think I may have just shaved 5 years off my life expectancy from this ride, but thank you."

Steve was waiting for Karly outside of her school after cheerleading practice. He watch uncomfortably as 14 year old boys goggled her and her team mates.

"Hey dad!" Karly greeted Steve brightly.

"What's up superwoman? How was your day sweetie?" Steve asked as he hugged her.

"Good! Coach promoted me to head cheerleader today." Karly said as she got into the car.

"Congrats! Want to go for a Shaved Ice at Kamekona's?"

"Are you shouting?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Show me your wallet dad." Karly narrowed her eyes and mocked Steve and his 'I conveniently forgot my wallet' move.

"Here you go McGarretts, one cherry with beans and pina colada." Kamekona said as he bought their shaved ice.

"I don't get how you can eat that stuff." Steve wrinkled his nose at Karly's Pina Colada.

"Oh please dad like your cherry is any better than pina colada."

"It is 100% better thank you very much, che-" Steve and Karly were going on one of their usual arguments but Karly noticed something and quickly interrupted him.

"Say dad is that Kono?" Karly squinted while Steve stiffened. They saw a familiar woman hand in hand with a good looking guy, kissing gently.

"Shit that is Kono." Karly said with her jaws metaphorically hitting the ground, as did Steve. That was Kono, and she was with someone that wasn't Steve.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? This chapter was more realistic I thought, because all the clothes teenage girls wear their dads would think it's always inappropriate. So let me know what you think!**

**As usual, read and review!**


	12. Alone With You

**Author's notes: Hey guys I absolutely love the amount of reviews I'm getting for this story, thank you so much and keep them coming! More reviews makes me more motivated to write quicker, true story! Enjoy!**

At that moment's realisation, Steve's heart stopped and Karly could not have been more shawshanked. Kono…she was in front of their eyes with another good looking man.

"Oh man dad I'm so sorry…" Karly said, at a loss for words.

"I really couldn't care less, let's go." Steve said tensely, not taking his eyes off them. As Steve got up to go toward their car, he caught Kono's glance and Kono's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe that Steve was there and the expression on his face said it all. He looked so extremely hurt and angry, it was quite heartbreaking actually.

"Ughh I have the worst timing in the world." Kono complained to her best friend Rachel.

"Calm down maybe he didn't even see you kiss him."

"Rach I know what I saw, his face said it all plus Karly gave me one of her 'Why would you do that?' looks." Kono said, obviously disappointed in herself.

"Oh I've got to meet that little girl someday but seriously you can't blame yourself. You've waited more than 2 years and all you've got was a kiss, and even after the kiss nothing else happened. I mean seriously, people don't just wait around like that, not people like you at least." Rachel smirked.

"People like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on don't play dumb sweetie, you get asked out like 10 times a day, how does he expect you to wait around for something that mightn't even happen?" Rachel said.

"But its… it's always been Steve Rachel, ever since I met him, I just… couldn't shake him I guess. No matter what I did or where I was, he got under my skin and I just…couldn't shake him."

"Well I think once you fall in love with someone, you can't ever shake them." Rachel said insightfully.

"Woah woah hold your horses Rach, when did we jump to love?" Kono said shocked.

"Oh please you're so totally in love with Steve we all know that, Roger's just a rebound." Rachel said, referring to the guy Kono was seen with earlier.

"No he's not, Roger's very nice and so sweet to me, and I think I may be falling for him." Kono said unconvincingly.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself sweetie?"

"Maybe a little bit of both." Kono said defeated. Why was getting over Steve so hard?

"Hey babe you okay?" Danny asked, knocking on Steve's office door.

"Why wouldn't I be okay Danny?" Steve said, pressing his pen down hard.

"You really don't think Karly told me what happened?"

"There's nothing to tell Danny."

"Oh don't give me a dose of 'I don't care about anything' crap because I know you do. You haven't been able to look her in the eye this whole day and you've avoided any kind of communication with her. I'm sure if you just gave her a chance to expl-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT DANNY? EXPLAIN THAT SHE'S MOVED ON WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME? EXPLAIN THAT SHE DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME ANYMORE, IF EVER?" Steve slammed his table in frustration, causing Kono and Chin to both look up from their desks.

"Well you didn't exactly give her any signals that you had feelings for her did you? So don't you for one minute try to feel sorry for yourself because this begins and ends with your actions." Danny said firmly before slamming the door behind him. He was so tired of Steve always avoiding and not caring about anything. Kono noticed this argument and went over to Steve quietly.

"Hey boss… you okay?" Kono asked uncertainly.

"Yea… yea I'm fine." Steve said absent minded.

"Listen… I think it's time we talked. Look, I know I should've asked you before I moved on but I just didn't know how…" Kono trailed off, not knowing the right words to say.

"No Kono its okay I have no right to dictate who you date." Steve smiled slightly. His voice wasn't angry; it was hollow with hurt evident, which is way worse. Kono couldn't help but put a hand on his shoulder as he walked out of the door. He stiffened a little but stopped in his tracks.

"Steve… I'm truly sorry." Kono said shakily, with tears threatening to flow. Steve left without another as one more second with Kono would truly destroy him, inside and out.

It's been over a month since Karly started high school here in Oahu and needless to say she's met some really incredible people. She's met great female and male friends, very humorous teachers and different locals. It's true that a lot of the guys at school chased after her but she wasn't interested in any of them, they were all shallow and dumb jocks anyways.

"Hey so I heard Eric asked you out today." Lucas said chuckling. During the course of Karly's time at high school, Lucas had become Karly's best friend and confidante. Whatever she needed, he was always there.

"Oh shut up." Karly said, giving Lucas a light punch.

"Did you say yes?"

"No of course not you idiot! Eric's just another of those dumb idiots who doesn't want to get to know me. It's like every single guy that ever went after me…they never seem to want to get to know me…all they want to do is just show me off." Karly said, avoiding eye contact.

"Well you know you are one of hell a girl to show off, and I meant that as a compliment." Lucas smiled gently.

"Yea gee that makes me feel a whole lot better." Karly said sarcastically, but smiled a little.

"Well for what it's worth, I think that anyone who doesn't want to get to know you is a big fool because you're the smartest, prettiest, funniest and most compassionate person I've known, and I've only known you for a little over 1 month." Lucas smiled, inadvertently voicing out his own opinions. He wasn't like the other guys, he truly wanted to get to know Karly, she was something… there's just something about her that makes her stand up from the crowd.

"Thanks Lucas, it means the world to me." Karly gave him a quick hug before going off with her friends for the rest of lunch.

"Dam you Karly." Lucas smiled and whispered to himself. The adults always say that teenagers are too young to love but are they really?

Five-0 were all attending Karly's first American surfing competition today and she was indeed very very nervous. There were quite a lot of formidable up and coming surfers around here.

"Sweet heart you're gonna go fine, just take a deep breath and relax."

"Not helping dad not helping. Well I see Lucas so goodbye now I'll see you later." Karly said before heading off to her best friend.

"So she got a boyfriend now?" Danny smirked, a father's worst nightmare is when their daughters start dating and he knew it.

"No Daniel they're just best friends plus he's a good kid." Steve snapped at Danny.

"So you would approve?" Danny winked.

"Stop talking before my ears starts bleeding please." Steve retorted as the rest of the team chuckled.

After monster waves and tough conditions, Karly placed 1st much to the delight of Steve and the rest of the Five-0 team.

"You go water woman!" Steve said ecstatically as he hugged his daughter.

"Thanks! God it feels so good being back on the board." Karly said delightedly. She was loving time on the beach and being back in the sea was easier on her, made her life more bearable.

RING RING. It was Karly's phone.

"Excuse me for a second sorry. Hello? Hi mum…?" Karly said surprised, and looked at Steve puzzled.

"Ahh she-devil's calling." Steve whispered to himself.

"YOU WHAT? IN WHAT? Oh yea you know what, next time at least have the freaking manners to tell me first!" Karly shouted into the phone.

"Calm your tone and language Karly, what did your mother say?" Steve said, mustering as much self control as he had to stop himself from smiling a little. He always wanted a baby daughter that could stand up for herself, now he's got one and he couldn't be prouder.

"She's coming to Oahu tomorrow God knows why, and that stupid head step father's coming too." Karly said dismayed, her step father had always been a buzz kill.

"Oh boy this is gonna be great." Steve said ironically.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Are 14 year olds really too young to know what love is? Do you think Kono did the right thing and what do you think Megan's arrival will do for McKono?**

**As usual, Read and review!**


	13. Time To Step Up

**Author's notes: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and this will be more about Karly and her school friends and such. I'm still a teenager so I know first hand what it feels like to be in Karly's shoes. Btw, my new story just came out and if you like full on McKono fluff, I recommend you to check it out! Enjoy!**

The tension was high and soaring in the McGarrett household. The arrival of Megan was stressing both of them out because family reunions don't usually end well.

"You should calm down dad, Satan isn't coming to town mum is, which on second thoughts, is way worse." Karly smirked and Steve glared at her with a stern expression.

"Karly manners she's your mother. Did she say anything about why she was coming over?"

"Nope not a thing. She just said, "I'm coming to Ohahu tomorrow with Simon, tell your dad to pick us up." Karly mimicked in her best Megan voice and it took everything for Steve not to burst out laughing.

"Richy rich is coming and he wants me to pick them up?" Steve scoffed, he always had various nicknames for Karly's obnoxious step father which Karly had always found hilarious.

"Yes well dad you go have fun picking up mum today, I'm going to school." Karly said, picking up her bag and gave her dad a fleeting hug before heading for the door.

"Wait wait how are you getting to school?"

"Meeting Lucas at the bus stop."

"Oh yea? And… how is Lucas doing?" Steve asked, making Karly very suspicious.

"He's fine, what are you getting at dad? Spit it out."

"Well…I was just wndering… you guys aren't… you know…" Steve said uncertainly, feeling deeply uncomfortable having to ask his daughter about this kind of stuff.

"No dad we're not dating, what's your problem? He's my best friend and I haven't got time for boys with what the paranoid dad and the crazy mum coming to down." Karly said, rolling her eyes as she closes the door behind her. Steve was so relieved he didn't even bother to tell her off for calling Megan crazy.

Lunch with Karly's group of friends usually consisted of sitting on the grass and either talking about boys or watching the jocks play some football. Karly being a cheerleader was immediately thrusted into the top of the social ladder and her beauty made her very high in demand with the boys, her age or even older.

"You know you could have any guy in this school and yet you reject them all?" Karly's best friend Katherine stated. She was often puzzled by Karly's aversion to guys.

"Well what can I say? They're all douches and only want to show me off." Karly said simply.

"Well not Lucas evidently." Katherine said smirking, hinting heavily at something that Karly wasn't getting.

"Mate am I missing something here?" Karly asked, genuinely puzzle. What was Kath getting at?

"Oh come on you don't see it? He's totally smitten, just like the rest of the guys in our grade, surely you can see that?" Katherine asked, surprised.

"What on earth are you talking about? Lucas is my male best friend you know that? What is it with you people and pairing me up with guys? Can't I just be friends with a guy and not for it to make into the front gossip page?" Karly said, slightly annoyed.

"No with you they can't. Look I get that you have some sort of aversion to the guys in this school but Lucas is different Karly. He actually cares about you; he doesn't want to show you off." Katherine said wisely.

"Erghh I don't need this crap right now." Karly said, getting up and leaving.

"You're in Denialville sweetie!" Katherine shouted after her, smiling to herself. _Things will work out, _she thought.

Karly wanted to solve this problem between Kono and Steve before her crazy mother came to town and before they screw this up for good so she texted Kono and the two went for a swim after Kono got off work. Surfing was a way of relaxing for both of them, it made them forget everything… even if it was just for a second.

"So how was school today?" Kono asked as they took a breather.

"Oh the usual, failed maths test which is only gonna add to my mum's pride and my friends annoying me about Lucas and other guys." Karly sighed.

"Your friend right? What did they say?"

"Oh you know the usual 'You can't be best friends with guys and not be going out with them' I mean, I don't get it, Lucas and I are best friends, he gets me. I just don't see what's so complicated about that."

"He seems like a really nice guy Karly." Kono said sincerely. She was glad for Karly, her time in Hawaii hadn't really been smooth and she was pleased that she'd finally found someone that she can talk to.

"Yea… he's the greatest… speaking of great guys, I need to ask you a question: The hells are you doing with that man whore the other day?" Karly said, turning the spotlight onto Kono, who blushed.

"KARLY! LANGUAGE. His name's Roger."

"Yea I don't care, I mean are you still not with my dad yet?" Karly urged, she was so sick of their stubbornness. This was gonna be fixed.

"I…I… just couldn't wait any longer Karly. I don't know, whatever I thought was there… obviously wasn't to him. He hasn't said much to me since that day… you wouldn't und-"

"Why do adults always say that? I mean we're kids yes, but maybe we can understand Kono okay? So why don't you try me?"

"Okay fine it's like this. When you like someone very much from the moment you saw them, it's really hard to pull away. They do bad stuff; you find it in your heart to forgive them because lets face it, ignoring them is killing you. When it's finally time for you to move on, it's the hardest thing in the world because no matter how hard you try to pull away from them, they're always on your mind." Kono poured out her heart. Karly was surprisingly mature when it comes to this kind of stuff, well at least for a 14 year old.

"Then you don't move on Kono, you don't move on. My dad's been a wreck since that day and Danny's been telling him off for not moving forward with you earlier. As for me… well he knows how disappointed I am in him. You guys are two of the stubbornest people I've ever met and I know that first hand but you can't leave my dad Kono, not now. He'll never recover from this because he's my dad and I know he's never felt about anyone the way he feels about you. He's really trying Kono, just give him a chance to explain." Karly almost begged Kono to go talk to Steve.

"Alright alright if you and Danny would get off my back, I'll go talk to him." Kono agreed.

"You know, after our first dinner together at the Hilton's, I made a mental note that my dad and you had something going, turns out I was right." Karly said, grinning.

"Hey dad I'm home." Karly called as her and Kono walked into the house to no reception.

"Hey Karly, Kono what are you doing here?" Steve said surprised, stiffening a little.

"Steve please just give me a chance to explain myself, look the other day-"

"Steven? What is going on?" A woman's voice came, causing Kono's face to look confused and hurt. Steve bit his lip.

"Oh no no no no." Karly said wide eyed.

"Hi Karly darling." A familiar face to greet Karly, it was her mum Megan.

_Crap! What did I get Kono into? _Karly thought as she hugged her mum and look apologetically at Kono, whose jaw had dropped to the ground.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like Kono finally going to have a direct conversation with Steve? Megan just had to ruin the moment huh? What do you think is gonna happen next?**

**As usual, read and review!**


	14. Young Love

**I am honestly loving all the reviews coming into this story, all the reviews are motivating me a lot! Well this chapter will be Karly centric for sure, it won't be Steve prominent but next chapter things will definitely heat up. Enjoy!**

"Umm mum this is dad's Five-0 team mate Kono Kalakaua, and Kono this is my delightful mum." Karly introduced the two with a laden heart. Her mum always looked down at 'commoners'

"Hi you're Megan right? I'm Kono Kalakaua, pleased to meet you." Kono said, trying to be as polite as she can while eyeing Megan. She was wearing a business suit and had a very make up filled face.

"No… pleasure's all mine…" Megan said, not at all masking her distaste of Kono's fairly dressed down outfit today.

"Well I'd better get going…" Kono said.

"Yea I'll come with you." Karly said quickly, wanting to get out of the house for even just a few seconds.

"Sorry you had to get in the middle of that, I totally forgot Tsunami Mum was coming to town." Karly said apologetically while Kono smiled a little at Karly's words of endearment.

"No need to apologise, your mum seemed…" Kono said, struggling to find the right word for her.

"An evil blood sucking venomous ice queen?" Karly prompted.

"Karly don't talk about your mother like that!" Kono reprimanded.

"Tell me that after you spend more than seconds with her." Karly retorted, causing Kono to chuckle a little.

"Well have fun at the family gathering, don't die." Kono said as she walked of the McGarrett household, still not having cleared the air with Steve.

"Hey I'm sorry you didn't get to talk to my dad today."

"Don't sweat it… we'll fix things, we always do." Kono said, having faith that things will work out.

"So mum what brings you back to your version of hell?"

"Well I missed my daughter." Megan said before Karly snorted a little.

"I'm sorry mum it's just a little hard to process." Karly said, chortling a bit.

"Oh and Simon had important business to attend to here in Oahu."

"Ohhh so there it is, the real reason."

"Young lady you will not mouth off to me like that." Megan said sternly. As hard as it is to believe, when they were a happy family, Megan was always the stickler for rules.

"Oh blah blah where's Simon." Karly said sarcastically. After all that's happened, she couldn't care less about her mum's opinions right now.

"Like I said, he's in downtown Honolulu attending a business meeting but once he's done, we'll have dinner and catch up. Oh Steve don't worry about the tab, you won't have to pull your wallet move, its Simon's shout." Megan said pointedly, knowing full well that would set Steve off a little.

"Oh trust me I wouldn't be buying you dinner if I was paying." Steve retorted, with an equal amount of malice. Karly rolled her eyes, she was so used to them arguing in front of her, it'd be weird for them to be civil.

"Well you know I recovered from my injuries quite well thanks for asking." Karly remarked sarcastically, pointedly at her mum.

"Well sweetie since you're obviously better, I didn't think it'd do any good by making a fuss." Megan said.

"Oh gee thanks mother I feel much better." Karly said before heading off to her room. She couldn't stand another minute with her toxic mother or her head was gonna explode. She always felt like a blood vessel on the verge of popping when she and her mum go head to head.

"Why did you have to speak to her like that?" Steve said, turning on Megan. He couldn't believe that is all Megan had to say about Karly's ordeal.

"Well Steven what was I supposed to say? Mummy's here to fix your ouchies and boo boos?" Megan said defensively. She saw nothing wrong with what she said, but then again she never thinks she's wrong, about anything.

"No but you could've been more supportive and compassionate oh no wait I forgot, you're the ice queen of Australia, you're incapable of expressing emotion." Steve said icily.

"Oh so it's my fault she got kidnapped?"

"No but you're her mother and you could've been more motherly toward your only daughter." Steve accused.

"I'm not the motherly smotherly type Steve, and don't you dare tell me off for my parenting skills, you've been absent in her life for God knows how long." Megan said, her sentence filled with accusations.

"Yea well whose fault was that?" Steve said coldly.

"Let's just get this visit over and done with without having to blow each other's head's off."

"Okay whatever your highness wishes. By the way, what's that on your shoulder?"

"I don't see anything…" Megan said confused as she examined her shoulders.

"No wait don't worry… there was just… this huge chip on your shoulder." Steve smirked as he mocked brushed something off Megan's shoulder, much to her distaste. This was a Rachel/Danny classic, and Steve decided to take a leaf out of their book.

"HI-larious Steve, very tasteful." Megan said bitterly.

"Hey Lucas!" Karly greeted her best friend. She was allowed a few hours out of the house before the family dinner she was dreading.

"Hey yourself! How are things with your mum?" Lucas asked.

"Well the tension's so high I might as well explode so same old same old." Karly chuckled. None of this fighting really fazed her, 10 years of this was more than enough preparation. Right now there probably isn't a single thing that her parents could do to each other that could surprise her.

"That's always good to heart. Want a shaved ice? My treat." Lucas suggested, knowing that shaved ice was the one thing on this island that could cheer her up.

"Lead the way prince charming." Karly jokedas Lucas blushed a little but quickly recovered.

"Whatever your highness wishes." Lucas jokingly held out his arm but was pleasantly surprised when Karly took his arm quite cheerfully. As they walked toward Kamekona's, they unfortunately bumped into a familiar face.

"Ooh going on a date are we lovebirds?" The notorious school jock/bully Sam teased. Lucas was often infuriated by him but this time he had to step up, not only for himself, but for Karly too. Not that she needed any help.

"Shut up you dumb troll." Karly said coldly.

"Want to ditch that idiot and take my arm instead? You know you want to." Same said cockily, also extending his arm as his dumb friends howled in laughter.

"No thank you but when I'll finally want rabies I'll let you know." Karly said icily before turning to leave.

"You know you can't be a slut and play hard to get, doesn't work that way honey." Sam shouted after her, setting Lucas off.

"What did you just say?" Lucas said, his temper rising.

"I said she can't be a slut and play hard to get, what are you gonna do about it pussy?" Sam taunted. He was considerably bigger than Lucas and he had a band of idiot mates closely following the action. Karly could feel the tension escalating and didn't want the situation to get out of control.

"Come on Lucas it's not worth it, let's GO." Karly said forcibly as she dragged Lucas along, who was still eyeing down Sam menacingly.

"That's right just back off, y'all bunch of pussies." Sam said, apparently proud of himself for what had just gone down. Karly could feel that Lucas was about to launch himself at Same and put a stop to that immediately.

"Stay here I got this one." Karly said in a low voice as she approached them, much to their delight.

"Change your mind after all sweetie?"

"Okay I'm just gonna say this one so listen carefully. If you ever dare call me a slut or harass Lucas I'll see to it that you get taught a real Australian lesson and you know where I'm from, you don't want that trust me. So why don't you just back the hell off and go learn your times tables." Karly whispered menacingly into Sam's ears; causing Sam to get irritated.

"Oh yea what are you gonna do? Ride a kangaroo down my front lawn?" Sam retorted, making very stereotypical jokes.  
>"No but do you know who my dad is?" Karly said as Sam stiffened a little. Everyone knew who Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was and how protective he was of his daughter.<p>

"Yea I thought so. So next time think twice before approaching me with some insult or so God help me I'll unleash the real wrath of the titan on you, .clear?" Karly gently slapped his face twice as he nodded in shock, he did not expect this.

"That's my girl." Lucas said as he high fived Karly. Lucas froze a little after realizing what he had said, but again Karly didn't seem to make it a big deal so he just went along with it.

_Yep, I'm definitely a McGarrett, _Karly thought, smiling to herself. Unbeknownst to them both, Steve and Megan had both witnessed everything.

"Don't they remind you of how we used to be?" Megan reminisced. She missed the high school Steve, those were the good times.

"I guess… but they're just friends."

"Regardless, we need to break them up right now." Megan said as Steve's mouth fell down in shock.

"SAY WHAT?"

**So what did you guys think of the Karly centric chapter? I'm a teenager so I know what it's like to get crap from bullies and such, but Karly really is one tough cookie aye? What did you guys think of Megan? Things will definitely heat up because you'll find out she's not all bad, well not used to be this way.**

**As usual, read and review!**


	15. Past Connections

**Author's notes: Hey guys keep the reviews coming! This chapter will be about Steve's family and not so much Five-0. I want Megan to be able to change because we can't have one dimensional character! Enjoy!**

"What? Don't act so surprised, it's not like you haven't been thinking about that."

"No as a matter of fact I haven't. I would never meddle in my child's life like that. Just let her be Megan, for once in your life."

"I will not let this go. She's like my mirror when I was younger Steven, you of all people should know that."

"I highly doubt our daughter is like you Megan, I high doubt it." Steve said dubiously.

"She's foolish and naïve Steven, she's got all these big dreams… like surfing. That was like me with cheerleading and modelling Steven, you remember don't you?" Megan said, smiling a little. It felt better back when she had those naïve dreams, when she didn't know the harsh reality of real life.

"How could I forget? You had dreams Megan, big dreams, and achievable dreams at that and yet you became… this. I mean… what happened to you?" Steve said, with a hint of regret. The Megan he fell in love with wasn't present and it hasn't been for a long time now.

"What happened to me? Well I faced reality, I realised even though you love someone with everything… it sometimes still isn't enough. Sometimes your dreams… just shatter you even more." Megan said, with a hint of emotion.

"We can't discourage our daughter Megan; we need to teach her that the sky's the limit okay? If she wants to be friends with Lucas, then so be it, who are we to talk?"

"Perhaps you're right; we're not really ones to talk huh. You know Steven… perhaps… we should try to be more civil toward each other. I mean, we are raising a teenage daughter together, we have to set a good example." Megan said reasonably. Until now, she hadn't realised how much she had missed having Steve in her life.

"Yea… you're right. Let's just put… all this crap behind us and begin a chapter." Steve said gently.

"So tell me about all the stuff I've missed in your life…" They conversed for quite a while before heading out to dinner. Somehow they found their spark that long needed rekindling. Megan let go of all the bitterness that consumed her for the past 10 years and Steve let go of all the anger that had driven him to hate Megan. They realised that they could co exist in the same environment without wanting to kill themselves and although things still aren't completely comfortable, they were getting there.

"Seriously? You still haven't explained to Steve yet? What is wrong with your timing?" Rachel asked disbelievingly.

"What can I tell you Rach? Steve's ex wife was there, it's not like I could've said anything."

"Yea you should've said 'Hey sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Steve, excuse me.' That is what you should've said Kono."

"And have her cut my tongue off? Rach you didn't see her, she's like Madeline Stowe of that TV show Revenge. She's literally what you'd call those Manhattan socialites. She had so much ice radiating out of her I could've frozen to death." Kono said seriously as Rachel chuckled.

"Come on honey no one can be that bad. Maybe you're just too biased because she used to be married to Steve…" Rachel said slyly.

"That's ridiculous, I couldn't care less about who Steve was and might be going out with." Kono said defiantly, although not sounding too convincing.

"You think Megan and Steve are back on? Come on Kono stop being blind here, he'd be crazy not want you. You said so himself, he looked dead when he saw you with Roger. You guys went through so much and the journey hasn't been easy for you guys but you can't give up now." Rachel urged Kono to not give up on Steve.

"Okay I'll try talking to him one last time but if it turns out to be a fiasco, you're coming clubbing with me and drinks are on you."

"Got yourself a deal."

The family reunion wasn't going all that well but truth be told, Karly was prepared for way worse.

"So Steve, Megan tells me you're in charge of the governor's task force here… must be very… rewarding." Simon said, struggling to cover all of his condescension and disapproval.

"Yes…it's very rewarding. I finally found people I want to work with, grant, the pay is nowhere near your salary." Steve said with a straight face. He wasn't surprised by Simon's tone and choice of words at all, he predicted this and he came prepared.

"Ah don't say that, you could still change to a career that… yields enough to support your daughter." Simon said critically. Steve had a death grip on his glass and was prepared to chuck it into Simon's face when Karly quickly mouthed 'No dad not here.' It took all of Steve's restraint to be able to smile.

"So mum and Simon, how long are you planning on staying here?" Karly said quickly, trying to defuse the tension that sky rocketed. Steve and Simon were both eyeing each other dangerously.

"Well sweetie I have business here with Simon for a few more days and then I have to jet off to Milan. I'm sorry I can't take you with me though, I'm hoping we can spend some time together in the following days." Megan said. Her renewed, nicer self is coming out of its shell and its scaring Karly slightly.

"No no… that's quite alright… and sure we can spend time together…" Karly said slowly, trying to comprehend what was put in front of her and shot a confused look at Steve, who just smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, I hope this trip can start a new chapter, for both of us." Megan said sincerely, making Karly's head explode of confusion.

"What is going on here? Who are you right now?" Karly burst out as Steve and Megan eyed each other and chuckled, much to her frustration. The tension eased considerably after that and when Simon finally stopped talking so much, Karly might've been just enjoying this dinner.

"Hey guys." Steve greeted the team as he walked into HW with an extra spring in his step.

"Okay I think I'm seeing things here… is it just me or are you smiling?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Be quiet Daniel. Nah, turns out the dinner was a bit better than what I expected."

"You mean you were expecting the apocalypse but instead you only got hurricane Katrina? You're right, that is an improvement!" Danny said, chuckling.

"You may think you're joking but that is spot on. I was expecting much worse but turns out people can change, even Megan. Now can we move on from my personal life, what have we got today?"

"Right well we have ourselves a disgusting pervert and murderer. This guy (Kono slides a few images onto the big screen) Dimitar Udinov is a child sex slave trader, big in Japan, Hawaii and multiple Asian countries. He specialises in children between the ages of 12-17. He kidnaps kids using very discreet agents to do so. The governor wants us to penetrate him and destroy his business before he kidnaps anyone else." Kono explained their situation.

"What a sick bastard. Okay so any ideas on what we're gonna do?" Steve asked around. Danny and the team exchanged suspicious looks and Steve caught on fairly quickly.

"Okay excuse me for interrupting but what's with the looks? It's like you guys are shooting a freaking silent movie in here, spit it out." Steve asked straight out. He was never one to tolerate secrets.

"Well Steve… don't get mad at us for suggesting this but…" Danny began slowly, not sure whether to continue.

"Get mad at what exactly Daniel?" Steve asked impatiently.

"Well I was thinking… since he specializes in children… we could send Karly in undercov-"Danny didn't get to finish his sentence before Steve snapped.

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?" Steve exploded.

**What did you guys think? Like Megan's slow transformation? Think she and Steve will end up together again? What will Kono do? Was it a good idea for Danny to suggest that? Let me know!**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


	16. New Chapter In Life

**Author's notes: Hey guys I appreciate your reviews and just to let you know, I never really was gonna put Karly undercover, no way in hell. I just needed something in order for some McDanno talk! So hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"See Danny I told you it was a bad idea." Kono whispered to Danny.

"I can't believe you can even suggest that Daniel, I mean what is wrong with you?" Steve demanded of Danny.

"Hey hey it was just an idea." Danny said defensively, with a hint of regret.

"Yea well it's a freaking stupid idea and I'll never let that happen. I'm not gonna bait that bastard with Karly, no chance in hell." Steve said angrily before storming out.

"That went well didn't it Danny." Kono said sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet I knew it was wrong as soon as I said it, though I didn't think he'd be this against it." Danny said irritatingly.

"Okay you have a daughter too Danny, think about that next time you say something like that." Chin said shaking his head, before he and Kono dispersed into their offices.

"Hey buddy." Danny greeted Steve when he finally found Steve sitting by the beach with a beer in his hand.

"What do you want Danny." Steve said with a hard edge.

"To apologise. Listen… what I said was wrong I get that… it was just the spur of the moment you know? I wanted to catch that bastard for the safety of Grace that I forgot the safety of Karly. And for that… I'm sorry man." Danny said apologetically.

"That's okay I probably over reacted anyways. It's just… I could never put Karly through that again, ever. Last time with Wo Fat was more than enough danger a person should go through in a lifetime. You would never let Grace be put in that kind of danger would you?"

"Not in your life buddy, Rachel would take Gracey from me in a flash." Danny said. That was true; Rachel already thought Grace is constantly put in danger because of what Danny does.

"Yea, we'll find another way to that bastard Danny, we always do." Steve said firmly.

"Ahh Steven my friend, how I wish you had that much resolve when it comes to Kono." Danny said slyly.

"Oh my God Daniel don't start, please don't." Steve said annoyingly. He was too tired for the 'Kono' talk.

"No Steve you stop and listen. You can feel Kono pulling away from you can't you? Well I can feel it, and I know you like her, a lot, so you march to her house and tell her your feelings because if you don't, you're gonna lose her forever."

"What do you know about this kind of stuff Danno?" Steve said dubiously.

"Well you're bound to pick up a few tips from a failed marriage. I mean… the reason Rachel and I didn't work out the first time was… well I didn't show her that I cared." Danny said regretfully.

"How'd you get her back?"

"Well you know, I told her how I felt plain and simple straight out. No loopholes, I just told her how I felt and that I couldn't care less whether the baby was Step Stan's or mine, I love the crap out of the kid." Danny said, pouring his heart out. Steve smiled a little to himself, he was happy for his partner.

"Aww you little softie." Steve teased.

"Oh shut up Steven, I gave everyone the day off so she should be at home, now GO."

"Thanks buddy I owe you one." Steve patted Danny on the back before getting up and leaving.

"You owe me more than one my friend!"

Steve hesitated as he got to Kono's front porch. What if Kono didn't want to see him? And after everything, he really couldn't blame her. Steve took a deep breath before knocking gently on the door.

"Boss? What… what are you doing here?" Kono said hesitantly, confused.

"Can we… uhh… talk?" Steve asked, unsure on whether he should enter.

"Umm… yea sure thing come on in." Kono gestured for Steve to come in.

"So Kono… I came here today to tell you uhh… that I have feelings for you." Steve stammered out while Kono blushed.

"You… you do?" Kono questioned uncertainly.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry for not tell you this earlier, I'm sorry for… kissing you and not doing anything until now. I realise this doesn't make up for everything and I'll understand if you don't reciprocate my feelings but I just needed to make that clear." Steve said firmly, taking a step closer to Kono. They could both feel the sparks that flew between them.

"Steve… I don't know… I mean I like you but what if… we don't wor-" Kono's sentence was cut short because Steve shut her mouth with his. Kono was frozen for a micro second but eventually wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. This, this moment, was the moment that they were both yearning for. They only broke up to come up for air but their eyes never left each other.

"You still have any doubts?" Steve whispered, holding onto Kono.

"Not a doubt in the world Steve McGarrett, shall we continue this upstairs?" Kono said seductively.

"Yes ma'am." Steve whispered excitedly. He picked up Kono with one single motion (Kono squealed a little) and carried her up to her bedroom like superman. This really was gonna be interesting.

The next morning Steve found himself in Kono's bed with an arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Mmmm morning beautiful." Steve muzzled his face into Kono.

"Good morning superman, did you have a good night?" Kono said flirtatiously.

"Only the best night of my life." Steve said with the biggest boyish grin.

"I think we're gonna be late for work, let's get dressed." Kono said getting up reluctantly. They both got dressed pretty quickly and went downstairs, with Steve making some very delicious pancakes. They were chatting happily when someone opened the door, much to their surprise.

"Hey Kono I just stopped by today to ask if you knew where my fa-" Karly said as she looked up and dropped her bag. Her jaw comically dropped and she jabbed her finger at both of them wordlessly.

"OH MY GOD!" Karly said excitedly, bouncing up and down and smiling like a fool while Steve and Kono blushed in embarrassment.

"Yea sorry Karly I didn't come home last night..." Steve began before Karly launched herself at him.

"Oh no need to explain it's totally fine! Oh God this is finally happening, so you guys are you know…" Karly said with a lot of emotion.

"Yea… we are… hey who are you calling?" Kono said, looking at Steve who just smiled back. Karly was suddenly on the phone and gestured to Kono to be quiet.

"HELLO UNCLE DANNY? GUESS WHAT? Dad and Kono happened, that's what happened! Yes, yes they're in front of me as we speak. Okay, okay I'll leave the teasing to you once they go to work, have fun bye bye!" Karly said before hanging up. Steve gave Karly a death stare.

"Karly why would do you that? Why?" Steve said exasperatedly.

"Oh come on dad uncle Danny would've found out the minute you went to work. You guys reek of new relationship couple." Karly said, wrinkling her nose.

"Don't you have school to attend to?" Steve said, trying to get rid of his daughter.

"Oh crap yea I'm gonna be late well see ya later. Oh and by the way dad, congratulations." Karly congratulated her dad genuinely before heading out the door.

"Geez I think she's more excited that we are." Kono said, staring after her.

"I highly doubt that." Steve said, kissing Kono.

It's been a week or so since that fateful day. The day that changed Steve and Kono, they had went from being awkward work mates to lovers. For both of them it's been a blissful week, waking up to each others faces and going to sleep in each others arms. The only problem was that Kono's monthly cycle was late and she was getting a bit worried. One day from work she ducked into the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test.

"Hey Kono you okay in there?" Steve said, knocking on the bathroom door. Kono had been in the bathroom unusually long.

"No not really…" Kono said in an unusually high voice. Worried, Steve opened the door immediately and his heart dropped when he saw a home pregnancy test in Kono's colour drained hands.

"No… oh God Kono no…" Steve said, horrified.

"Steve… it's positive… I'm pregnant." Kono said slowly, coming to terms with this life changing moment.

**Well did you like the Steve/Kono this chapter? Do you think this chapter did their love story justice? What did you think of the ending and what is gonna happen next?**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


	17. Over The Horizon

"Holy crap… well uh… are you sure?" Steve stammered out, unsure of what to say.

"Well yea look at this…" Kono showed the stick to him. It indeed a positive sign. Steve put his head in his hands and sighed heavily, not sure of what to do next.

"I… I… don't know Steve, I just don't know. I gotta clear my head; I'll see you at home later." Kono said slowly, grabbing her purse and going out the door.

"Fuck…" Steve said as he slammed the bathroom door.

"YOU'RE… WHAT?" Rachel exclaimed. Kono called up Rachel immediately after because she was the one person in the world that wouldn't look at her judgementally.

"Yea... I'm pregnant with Steve's baby… Oh God I'm pregnant…"

"Babe are you sure it's Steve's?" Rachel smirked before Kono slapped her on the shoulder.

"Of course it's Steve's! I just… how the hell did I get myself in this situation? I mean I'm not even 30 yet!" Kono asked Rachel exasperated. She hasn't really thought about the possibility of having kids… having a family.

"Well maybe it's just God's way of telling you that you're ready. Ready to settle down, ready to be a mother, ready to start a family with Steve." Rachel said wisely. She was always telling Kono that she should settle down, everything in her life was already so turbulent, she couldn't afford a messy love life too.

"Yea but it's more complicated than that… Steve's tricky… plus there's Karly." Kono said uncertainly.

"Yea because this kick ass girl that I've never met would totally be opposed to you and Steve having a kid, think Kono think, you're not really considering not keeping the baby are you?" Rach asked disbelievingly. Kono hesitated for a second, weighting up her options. Abortion… she's never considered that, and nor will she ever have that as an option.

"No… no I'm gonna keep it and Steve can be as involved as he wants to be. Well (Kono drowns the last of her scotch) I'm gonna go and tell Danny and Chin with Steve, wish me luck." Kono got up to leave.

"Wow you really can handle your scotch can't you?" Rachel chuckled.

When Kono opened the door to Steve's home, she heard several voices. She entered cautiously until she saw Chin and Danny's faces, laughing with a beer in hand.

"Hey guys… what are you doing here?" Kono said, looking around with a confused expression. She caught Steve's eye with a look as if to say _'You set me up!, _with Steve looking a tiny bit guilty.

"Well Steven here said that you needed to announce something? Hurry up I got a life you know." Danny chuckled as Steve shot him a glare. He walked next to Kono.

"You can kill me later." Steve whispered.

"You bet I will." Kono hissed.

"So what's up guys?" Chin prompted.

"Okay well let's just get it straight out then. I'm uh… pregnant." Kono said reluctantly, watching closely for Chin's reaction. Chin first stiffened and then the colour drained out of his face. Danny's the first to react.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT? THIS NEANDERTHAL ANIMAL GOT YOU PREGNANT?" Danny shouted out, rocketing off his chair.

"Shut up Daniel." Steve said sharply.

"Cuz… you okay brah…?" Kono asked carefully as Chin stood up and came face to face with Steve. Steve swallowed and braced himself.

"Okay I'm just gonna say this once so you better listen carefully. You ever break her heart; I'll be coming after you with my shotgun understood?" Chin said sternly. Steve daren't break into a smile, just yet.

"I promise you Chin that'll never happen." Steve promised solemnly with Kono smiling to herself.

"Okay good well as long as you name the kid Chin Ho we're all good here. I'm happy for you guys." Chin broke into a grin and hugged them both. Both Kono and Steve felt very relieved to get that out of the way.

"Oh yea guys can you not mention anything to Karly just yet, I wanna tell her myself." Steve mentioned. This was gonna be a very big life changer for Karly and Steve didn't want her to hear it from anyone other than himself.

"How do you think she's gonna react?" Danny asked curiously.

"I don't know yet… I just know I gotta pick the right moment."

"Hey dad I'm home!" Karly called out as she entered the McGarrett household.

"Hey kiddo! How was cheerleading practice?" Steve said cheerily as he heaped plates of food onto the dinner table.

"Is Kono with us today?"

"Yea I'm in here, hey head cheer leader!" A voice came from the kitchen which made her smile.

"Hey Kono! Mmm food smells so nice." Karly smelt, setting her backpack down and sitting down.

"No wait first take out the trash first, we're piling up."

"Erghhh yucky." Karly wrinkled her nose before picking up the trash.

"Are you going to tell her?" Kono whispered as soon as Karly left the house.

"Yea… wish me luck sweetie." Steve said nervously.

"Don't sweat it babe, she's a good kid she'll understand." Kono said gently, giving a kiss to Steve. They sat down for five minutes and Karly still wasn't back.

"Karly hurry up!" Steve shouted, confused by what was taking so long.

"Dad…" Karly said slowly as she came in.

"What happened, you took so long." Steve said before he noticed that something was in Karly's hands. Steve and Kono looked horrified.

"Uhh tell me this isn't what I think it is." Karly said with a cold and hard voice.

"Karly…" Steve began but Karly cut him off.

"So when were you planning on telling me? Maybe go for a few months until we notice Kono's baby bump? Were you ever planning on telling me?" Karly said, with hurt tears.

"Yes of course I was, I was gonna tell you just then." Steve pleaded for her to listen.

"Yea you know what dad; I couldn't hear you over all this bullshit" Karly said, chucking the pregnancy test in the bin before grabbing her purse and slamming the door.

"Well that went well." Steve whispered as Kono buried her head in her hands. Ironically, that couldn't have gone worse for them.

"So your dad's girlfriend's preggers?" Lucas clarified. As soon as Karly explained her story, Lucas put everything on hold to meet up with her.

"Yep and they didn't tell me a thing." Karly said bitterly as she bit into some food.

"Karly come on… they probably just needed to get over the initial shock of it themselves. I mean they hadn't even been dating for a long time according to you so it's natural for them to be hesitant to tell you. Just… cut them some slack."

"I guess… and I didn't exactly give them a chance to explain. Hey how'd you get so wise?" Karly teased playfully.

"Hey you know, it's what you take from 2 stepmoms." Lucas said, a little down.

"What is that difficult?" Karly asked sympathetically.

"Well yea for sure at first… my dad was in his little bubble of emotion and wouldn't let anyone in but with time, the scars heal. The two step moms haven't been horrible and being a single dad made me easier for me, call me weird. Plus, I don't want you to feel sorry for me because if my second step mom didn't send me to this school, I wouldn't have met you." Lucas said, grinning. Karly had just realised how amazingly independent Lucas was, he didn't need a lot.

"You never cease to amaze me you know that?" Karly kissed Lucas on the cheek and stood up.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Nah… I got something to do before I go home but thank you knight in shining armour, I'll see you at school." Karly smiled a dimply smile, her eyes twinkling. Lucas stared after Karly, the only person that's been invading his mind. That smile… it just made him wanna melt inside. From the moment he met her, he just knew, that he was a definite goner for that Aussie girl.

"Hey Karly where have you been I've been worried sick!" Steve said worriedly, careful not to be angry at her.

"Can you two please sit down I have something to say please." Karly said without any emotion. Kono shrugged at Steve and they both did what they were told.

"Okay so about my actions earlier… I'm sorry. I just over reacted… I didn't think for a minute how hard this was on you guys and I know that was selfish of me. Now that I know I'll be welcoming a sibling into my life made me realise something; I have to be more responsible from now on. I mean dad, all those stories that grandpa told me about you growing up when Auntie Mary arrived… made me think how stupid my actions were. So I bought something for the little kid and I know it's not enough but it's a start." Karly said upfront, holding out a little package as Steve beamed with pride and Kono was reduced to tears. Steve opened the package and pulled out a pair of tiny baby air forces with a note that said,

_To that little kicker._

"Thank you Karly, truly, your support means the world to me. Without your approval, I don't think me and your dad could continue." Kono said tearfully.

"Well we're a new family now, aren't we dad?" Karly asked optimistically.

"Yea… we sure are." Steve said proudly, pulling in his two favourite gals in the world for a family hug. This was the beginning of something new, something better for all three of them. Karly can once more experience what it's like to be loved by both parents and Kono couldn't be happier that she's calling Karly her own. And Steve? Well Steve could sense better times were coming, they were just over the horizon.


	18. Can't Let Go

**Author's notes: Sorry guys I've been a little slow for my standards but I've been busy watching the AUS version of The Voice so thank you for being patient and enjoy!**

Over the course of the next few days, everyone was very involved and busy. On the weekends Danny, Steve and Chin started to redecorate Steve's guest room into a baby room and Kono was shopping for baby supplies. Spirits were high in the McGarrett household and Danny knew it.

"Knock knock." Danny greeted as he went through the front door.

"Hey what's up?" Steve said, concentrating on the crib he was building.

"I made Gracey some frittatas and I had some leftover, want some?" Danny offered.

"You didn't poison this did you?" Steve chuckled as he took one out of the container. Surprisingly, these were quite good, well to Danny's cooking standards anyway.

"No but thanks for that idea. Where are Karly and Kono?"

"Well Karly's out with some friends and Kono's God knows where." Steve said absentmindedly.

"Is Megan still in town?"

"I doubt it she's probably back in Sydney by now."

"I bet you're happy." Danny chuckled.

"Yea 100%. Oh yea Kono wants to have a barbecue at our house tonight, think you and Rachel can make it?"

"Free food and beers? You can count me in."

"You know Daniel you're a frigging leech." Steve smiled.

"Excuse me incorrect! You are incorrect my friend!" Danny retorted as they continued their banter. These days Steve and Danny bantered back and forth even more, if that were possible but the happiness that he's going to be a father was the driving reason behind his well elevated levels of happiness.

Karly was running around the beach playing with her friends on a typical hot day. She needed to enjoy these precious few months before the baby arrives. She hadn't really thought about going back to Australia because she was so adamant that she wanted to remain here on the island.

"Hey you okay?" Katherine asked as she came out of the water and plonked down next to her.

"Yea… I'm fine, it's just I was thinking what I'd do if my mum ever wanted me to go back to Sydney."

"Well… what would you do?" Katherine asked curiously.

"To be honest, I don't know I have no clue. It was hard leaving behind all my friends and a few family members in Sydney but I don't know… I was able to leave. This time, I don't know whether I can walk away from all this. There's Dad, Kono, the baby, Five-0, Lucas and you… and everyone else. I left Sydney because I knew it was only temporary… but now I'm not so sure." Karly said slowly.

"Well, what's so different this time around?"

"Like I said… I don't know. It's like there's something… that's pulling me to stay. I don't know who it is or what it is."

"Well you got a better family here don't you? And plus, I doubt you'd be able to let go of Lucas." Katherine stated, smirking slightly.

"Oh will you let that go? We're just friends for God's sake."

"Oh will you stop fighting it then! Seriously, I may not have known you for so long, but this is getting ridiculous, what can I do to convince you otherwise?"

"If you can get him to give me an aerial tour of Oahu on his flying pig." Karly chuckled.

"Oh ha ha, you're hilarious." Katherine shook her head and smiled to herself as Lucas approached them.

"Well I'm gonna clear off; I refuse to be a third wheel."

"Hey, why aren't you surfing?" Lucas said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm tired, what's your excuse?"

"Nathan's being a hyper idiot over there."

"Oh yea by the way, my dad and Kono's having this barbecue tonight and he asked me to invite you and your dad, you interested?"

"Your dad wants me to go? What for?" Lucas said a little dumbfounded.

"How should I know? That man is so weird; I guess he wants to officially meet you and your dad?"

"Is he gonna kill me or something?" Lucas said, smiling slightly but he was also a bit nervous.

"Be on your best behaviour and you might make it out of there alive." Karly said, playing along.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Hey guys come on in." Steve said as Danny and his family entered his house.

"HEY GRACIE!" Karly shouted excitedly as Grace ran into her arms. Monkey was sure growing up fast.

"Well beers are this way." Steve gestured as they all followed.

"Hey sweetie." Danny hugged Kono.

"Well everyone take a seat the food will be ready in a few minutes." Kono said.

"Are we expecting more people?" Danny asked as he noticed the extra chairs.

"Yea I'm inviting Karly's friend Lucas and his dad over." Steve said absentmindedly as Danny eyed him knowingly.

"Oh really Steven?" Danny teased as Karly rolled her eyes. _He's more immature than me, _Karly thought to herself.

"Oh that must be Lucas." Karly said as she heard the door bell ring. She suddenly just stiffened involuntarily and started sweating nervously.

"Dad be NICE." Karly warned as Steve opened the door.

"Hey you must be Lucas's dad." Steve said warmly, shaking the man's hand firmly. Karly never knew what Lucas's dad did for a living but he was pretty muscular, just like Steve.

"Yes I'm Nate Taylor, you must be Steve McGarrett. My son raves about your daughter all the time." Nate smiled.

"Ditto, well come on in and meet some people." Steve ushered them in. He introduced Nate and Lucas to everyone else and they settled in just fine. Nate had the same sense of humour as Danny as they piled on Steve.

"This animal over here, just casually throws this suspect into a shark cage and opens a beer for me can you believe it?" Danny said, laughing his ass off, along with the others.

"Oh will you be quiet Daniel, you basically broke every bone on Kaleo's face when you punched him."

"Wow you guys are quite a pair." Nate said chuckling.

"Oh no no you have no idea how hard it is to be paired up with this douche." Danny smiled at Steve, whom in turn, smiled back. Somehow, Lucas and his dad seemed to fit in quite well over the course of the dinner. Soon Danny and Chin's families cleared out and Kono called it a night due to some early pregnancy stress. Karly and Lucas were very animated while watching the hit NBC show 'The Voice'.

"Oh please Adam Levine trumps Blake Shelton anytime!" Karly scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? Adam's ego is so big that I came smell it through the freaking tv!" Lucas exclaimed. They battled on and on about which judge was the best, much to the delight of their loving parents watching them from afar.

"Your kid is a feisty girl Steve." Nate commented.

"She's got my genes in that department. So you never told me what you did for a living Nate."

"Well I was in the US army for a while there but raising a kid by myself, I just couldn't do it being in the army so I resigned and settled down and got myself a security guard job in downtown Honolulu." Nate said, taking a swig of beer. Steve wasn't at all surprised at Nate's occupation; he seemed like the army tough sort of guy.

"Must be suffocating huh, cheers." Steve asked as he raised his bottle.

"Cheers, yea the restrictions of being a security guard, it's quite frustrating but what can you do? I mean I'm doing this for my kid and truth be told, I don't regret it. You know, even if I tell myself that there'll be a day when I get out of this miserable job, it's what pays for our living and as his father, that's my duty."

RING RING.

"Oh it's the she devil my ex wife, could you excuse me for a second?" Steve said annoyed.

"Yea of course."

"Hi Megan it's been a hectic day I'm too tired for your crap." Steve said tiredly.

"_Hello to you too Steven. I trust your unborn baby is well taken care of?" Megan maintained her professional demeanour. _

"_Yes I assure you it is well taken care of, so what is it that you want from me now?"_

"_I'm just calling to say that I want Karly back in Sydney, in a week."_

**So what did you guys think? Good chapter? Boring? Dying to hear your thoughts about Lucas's father and his immediate bond with Steve. My point of view is that they're both army/marine men, they have that same mentality you know? Oh yes, how do you think everyone's going to react in regards to Karly possibly being forced back to Sydney? Will she go back?**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


	19. Life Decisions

**Author's notes: Hey guys so sorry I've been so absent from updates etc. I've been real busy with my life and kind of had writer's block. Hopefully I get my groove back and update more often for you guys, enjoy!**

"You're… what?"

"Yes Karly's my daughter and I want her back where she belongs: In Sydney with me."

"Well news flash… SHE'S MY GOD DAM DAUGHTER TOO."

"Yes well Steven and who has been taking care of her for the past 10 years? More importantly though, who has primary custody over her again?" Megan asked sarcastically.

"Over my dead body, okay? You're not taking her away from me, and why the sudden urge to take her back may I ask?"

"Because she is my daughter and her home is in Sydney."

"No Megan her home is here in Oahu but you made sure that didn't happen when you moved away." Steve said, gritting his teeth.

"Is it really too much to ask that I wanna live in a city where we won't be threatened by falling pineapples all the time? Excuse me for wanting the best for our daughter." Megan said, with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh don't give me that shit Megan we all know that this is probably a social image thing. If Karly stays, you and Richy rich don't seem like a family, therefore tarnishing your oh so clean image." Steve said, correcting her.

"No I love Karly and the best thing for her is to come back to Sydney and continue her education here. Tell her to give me a call to discuss plane times and such."

"I'll tell her but if she doesn't want to go, I'm certainly not gonna stop her. I love having Karly in my life too you know." Steve said before hitting the end call button, much to Megan's dissatisfaction. He got back to where Nate was sitting.

"Let me guess, the mother of your child and your mortal enemy?" Nate smiled, he was all too familiar with the ex wife situation.

"Yep, seriously Nate tell me, why do we both end up with horrible people for ex wives?" Steve sighed, taking a swig of his beer.

"Well when I met Lucas's mother I was fairly young, you know the type, irrational and eager to fall in love. Don't get me wrong though, his mother was a really great person back then but you know, everyone changes, whether it's for the better or worse."

"But we got a good reward in our kids thought." Steve said, quite happily as he looked on. Yes a lot of things he did in his lifetime was wrong and did cause people pain but to be honest, he doesn't regret any of it because, if he had gone down a different path, he wouldn't have met the love of his life or gained a beautiful daughter along the way.

"Yea we both hit winners on that one didn't we."

"You know what I like you Nate, and your kid Lucas is a good kid too. We should hang out more."

"Ditto, Karly's one of the few out of Lucas's friends that are… genuine. She's just so full of life your kid, she's charismatic in every way possible." They chatted on for another hour or so before Nate and Lucas headed off.

"Bye Lucas, see you later." Karly said, giving him a quick hug.

"Goodbye Karly, it was a pleasure meeting you." Nate smiled warmly.

"Thank you Mr Taylor, it was definitely a pleasure meeting you too." Karly grinned. _This girl's definitely full of life,_ Nate thought.

"Well goodbye Mr McGarrett, it was an honour meeting you today." Lucas said respectfully as he shook hands with Steve.

"Lucas its Steve, thank you for taking care of my little girl, she probably wouldn't know what to do if weren't for you." Steve said Karly glared at him.

"Dad please be quiet." Karly hissed as they all chuckled.

"Well we better get going now, thanks for all your kindness tonight."

"No worries brother, remember my door's always open if you ever get sick of your job."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nate said as Steve closed the door.

"Well, how did I do tonight?" Steve asked Karly as they walked back to the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for being so well behaved tonight dad, it means a lot to me." Karly said gratefully.

"Well it didn't make much, they were both likeable people."

"Yea well this is the first time that I bought home a friend and it wasn't a disaster. Mum and Simon were always so horrible." Karly sniffed disapprovingly.

"Speaking of your mother… she called earlier." Steve said slowly and reluctantly.

"Oh yea? What did she want this time?" Karly asked, not noticing the tension in Steve's voice.

"She actually uhh wanted you to go back to Sydney." Steve said as she watched her stop in her tracks and stiffen.

"She… what? When?" Karly asked.

"As soon as possible, in about a week, maybe even less. Listen Karly… if you don't wa-"

"Dad please don't make me go, I don't want to go back there, I wanna stay here with you… please dad don't make me go home I cant stand it in Sydney." Karly said her voice a little wobbly, the verge of tears. Steve immediately pulled her in for a hug.

"Karly if you don't want to go back, you don't have to go back I will not force you. I love having you here okay?" Steve looked into Karly's vulnerable eyes as she nodded a little.

"Good I'll have a word with your mother and make sure you're not forced to go. Now brush your teeth, it's time for bed okay? We can talk about this tomorrow but for now, get some sleep sweet heart. And always remember, I love you."

"Good night dad, love you too." Karly said as she yawned. Truth be told, she was a little worried but in the end, she believed that her dad would make this go away.

"Karly get up its time for school." Steve shouted toward Karly's room as he made breakfast.

"Okay okay calm down." Karly said sleepily.

"You sleep well last night?"

"No not really I couldn't really sleep."

"You wanna talk about it?" Steve said, looking a little concerned.

"Nah it's just this whole mum thing… the more I think about it, the more I don't want to go back."

"Well sweetie I'm gonna talk to your mother about it but you know, she does have primary custody over you." Steve said, setting the food down.

"So… I'd have to stay with whoever has primary custody?" Karly said thoughtfully.

"Yea technically."

"Dad… what if you fought for primary custody?" Karly asked, shocking Steve.

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Do you think Steve would actually fight Megan for custody? Oh yea I'm gonna bring Lori back into the picture next chapter. She's been absent from the last few chapters but she's back into the picture and she's back with a purpose. What do you think Lori's up to now?**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


	20. Worthy of more

**Author's notes: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for being slow with the updates, I assure you I have several updates all lined up, I just tend to upload one per night so patience! I didn't really get to proof read so forgive me for any mistakes! Enjoy!**

"You want me to what?" Steve asked, a little surprised.

"Get custody dad, that way mum can't bully me around anymore. It'd be great, I love it here."

"Gee Karly I don't know if it's a good idea…" Steve began slowly, Karly sensing his obvious hesitation.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything but I'm just telling you what I want. I love you and I love Kono, I love everything about this place because this… is my home now. I've finally found a place where people don't judge me for being different, and truth is, this island's growing on me and I'm not ready to let it go. Just think it over dad, because I don't wanna go back there." Karly said with newfound maturity and left the house. This left Steve with a lot of thinking to do but in the end the decision was pretty simple.

"That kid really is something huh." Kono said, amazed at the level of new maturity Karly had now contained.

"Yea well I can't take all the credit." Steve smiled.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna tell Megan I'm fighting for custody." Steve said, with a firmer tone.

"Good choice." Kono said approvingly.

"Let's hope so." Steve said bracingly.

The day went by quite quickly for Karly, with a maths and history test all behind her, she left a little chunk lifted off a massive load on her shoulder. School quickly finished and she was getting ready to go to cheerleading practice.

"Hey you." Lucas greeted cheerfully when he saw her fumbling in her locker.

"What's up how was your day?" Karly said, smiling. Sometimes the complexity of her life was just too much for her but Lucas was always the one that helped her carry the load.

"It was slow, but bearable. Did you hear, guys are already lining up to ask you to the Kukui Summer Dance." Lucas chuckled as Karly sighed heavily.

"Oh shut up I wish they'd just leave me alone, what's so special about this dance anyways?"

"Well this is the annual dance where everyone will be judged on your date."

"Sorta like a Gossip Girl scandalous party?" Karly said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. So who are you gonna go with?" Lucas asked, with a touch too much curiosity.

"I don't know… maybe Matt?" Karly suggested casually. Honestly, she couldn't care less; most of the guys are losers anyways.

"Matt? Why Matt?" Lucas exclaimed. To be honest, he was trying to work up the courage to ask Karly, but with all these guys chasing after her… he doubted his worth.

"Woah chill, I don't know… he's nice enough I guess. I doubt I'll say yes to any of them, dam why there aren't any decent guys interested." Karly said exasperatedly. _Oh if only you knew, _Lucas thought.

"Well… I can't always take you if you want." Lucas said hesitantly.

"Aww you're a sweetie but you don't need to do that, save your invite for a girl that you like, someone worthy of you okay? No need to waste it on me." Karly smiled and kissed him on the cheek to show her appreciation.

"Don't ever think like that. You'll always be good enough for me; too good in fact, I'm out of your league." Lucas confessed, though Karly still no sensing the hints.

"Okay you listen up okay? You are out of MY league; I've heard half the girls in our grade are planning to ask you, so take your pick. Trust me; you don't wanna waste your invitation on me." Karly confessed truthfully. She's never thought for a minute that a girl like herself deserved a guy like Lucas. All the wrong guys fawning over her, that's all she ever had from guys, and that's all she ever felt she was worth.

"You are worth more than all of those girls put together to me." Lucas said, wincing a little at the end. _Really? Did I just say that? _

"Thank you but there's really no need. Now, walk to me to practice?" Karly asked as she got out her outfit and bag.

"Yea okay I'm going to football practice anyways." Lucas sighed as he followed her out of the corridor.

Cheerleading practice usually comprised of the team endlessly perfecting those hardest moves, especially hoisting Karly up to the top of the pyramid. Karly's mind was elsewhere and practice wasn't going as well as usual.

"Come on K; get your head in the game." The coach urged Karly.  
>"I'm trying to." Karly mumbled, gritting her teeth.<p>

"Well maybe you're not trying hard enough." One of the disgruntled cheerleaders said.

"Woah what's that supposed to mean?" Karly asked, very annoyed. Jessie and Karly had been butting heads ever since Karly's arrival, mainly because she used to be head cheerleader and she had stolen Jessie's spotlight. To top that all of, Karly had achieved all this and yet she was in the grade below.

"It means fancy pants, if you can't handle the workload and pressure, maybe you shouldn't be head cheerleader." Jessie said accusingly.

"Oh I'm sorry is there a station where I can board your stupid train of thought? Do you actually think you're better than me? Oh honey you're more delusional than I thought." Karly said sarcastically, causing a few nervous giggles amongst the girls. She didn't usually like to think that she was better than people, but this girl…

"Girls… calm down. Karly, get your head in the game NOW; we can't afford to lose the championships. (Jessie smirks) And you Jessie, you cannot go around accusing anyone of lacking focus. I've noticed you haven't go your head in the game lately either, so both of you step up right now or so help me I'll replace you both! Otherwise, good job girls, you can all go home now." The coach said sternly before heading off.

"She thinks she's so good…" Karly heard Jessie whisper as they walked off. Usually she'd let these comments through, but Jessie had caught her in a pretty bad mood and she wasn't gonna take it anymore.

"Hey you know what? I have no problem going up against you, so if you have a problem with me, say it to MY FACE." Karly demanded.

"Fine you wanna do this? Well let's do this. I don't think you deserve the high status everyone paints you to be, plain and simple." Jessie smirked; Karly was getting sucked into her games.

"What's your problem with me? Ever since the first day I enrolled here, you've been after me and I'M SICK OF IT ALRIGHT? So just stay the hell away from me." Karly shouted and started to walk away but Jessie stuck out her leg and tripped Karly. Sudden anger boiling up from years and years of getting bullied were coming to its surface. She did not want to be controlled any longer.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Karly whispered dangerously, stepping closer as Jessie took a step forward too.

"Oh yea? What are you gonna do about it you stupid Aussie? This is America, we don't ride in kangaroos." As Jessie said that, she shoved Karly roughly. Next thing anyone knew, Karly threw as much power as she could into her right first and flung it at Jessie and there were people running to them, trying to separate the two. The teachers eventually broke up what was now various people fighting and sent both Jessie and Karly to the principal's office.

"Get out of here now! Just go, you two are disgraceful!" The coach said as they trudged to the office. Karly by this time had calmed down considerably and was really scared of what Steve was gonna say. _What if I messed this custody thing up? Shit why did I do that? _Karly thought.

"McGarrett."

"_Commander McGarrett, principal Tanner requests your immediate presence in his office."_

"What for may I ask?"

"_Your daughter Karly McGarrett, was fighting with a fellow student after cheerleading practice. They are both facing serious consequences."_

"Okay I'll be right there, thank you." Steve said grimly as he closed his phone. _Fuck what did Karly do? _He thought as he got into his truck and sped down to the school, preparing for anything.

**So what did you guys think? I know this chapter didn't feature Steve much but Karly has a lot of mixed feelings and despite observations, she is just a little girl wanting a normal life so she has to have some personal problems as a teenager at school (Because let's face it, we've all had our problems in high school).**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


	21. Forgiving is a virtue

**Author's notes: Hey guys so I'm finally active again! This chapter will contain a lot of Kono/Karly interactions. I wasn't exactly sure how this chapter would end but you know, going with the flow! Enjoy!**

"Hey Steve where are you?" Danny asked, sounding a little worried.

"Hey I'm on my way to Karly's school; apparently she got into a fight with another girl after cheerleading practice."

"Well now I know for sure she's not adopted, that temper doesn't come naturally you know." Danny said, Steve feeling Danny smirking.

"Ergh you're so tedious Danno, just tell Kono where I'm headed okay?"

"Roger that."

"Hi Principal Tanner." Steve said as he opened the door and saw a scratched Karly and another girl and her parents, probably the girl Karly fought with.

"How do you do Commander McGarrett, sit down and we'll get down to business." Tanner gestured.

"So what did my daughter do exactly?"

"Your daughter and Jessie here apparently engaged in a physical fight on school grounds after cheerleading practice." Tanner said seriously. Steve turned to Jessie and her parents.

"Well if that's so I'm truly sorry for what my daughter did to Jessie, I promise it won't happen again." Steve said apologetically as Karly scowled.

"No it's completely okay, our Jessie isn't innocent either. I think it may be just the stress for both kids really." Jessie's parent said understandingly.

"So what's gonna happen for those two?" Steve asked.

"We condemn physical violence here in Kukui so we take these things very seriously but seeing as this is both girls' first offense, they'll both receive 5 school detentions, 3 of them being after school detentions and both will complete 30 hours of community work and 3 therapy sessions." Tanner said as both parties breathed a sigh of relief. The punishment was far less severe than Karly first thought, but as she fancied a glance at Jessie who shot her a disgusted look. Steve didn't say anything as they walked back to their car, deadly quiet.

"Dad… look… I'm sorry for this I really am. I don't know what came over me I just… had enough of Jessie pissing me off all the time and I just snapped." Karly said tentatively.

"Karly, do you realize how serious this could've been? You could've been charged with assault and face criminal charges if you had hurt that girl further. This isn't a game Karly, we're talking about Juvie and a criminal record here. I mean, what were you thinking Karly? What happened to you?" Steve sai seriously, eerily sounding like a similar speech he gave to Kono sometime ago. When he saw his daughter, he doesn't know what to think anymore.

"Dad I said I'm sorry what else do you want me to do? She provoked me first!" Karly said defensively, firing up. Although she knew what she did was wrong, there was a sense of justification of her actions too.

"Do you realize how much jeopardy you just put my custody case in?" Steve said, not backing down either.

"Yes I realized I made a mistake dad, why do you have to keep snarling on about it?" Karly huffed. They drove in angry silence for the rest of the trip home and as soon as they got home, Karly grabbed her surf board and ran to the beach. She couldn't stand being around Steve at that time and she knew he needed some space too. The beach was deserted so she quite happily surfed by herself for awhile. It gave her time to think everything over, with the custody issue and all this school crap, she just didn't want to re enter reality anymore.

"Hey, can I sit?" Kono said gently as she found Karly by the beach, sitting by herself overlooking the ocean.

"Yea go for it, I'm assuming my dad told you what happened?"

"Yea and he got annoyed at me for having a chuckle about this whole thing. If you ask me, you both are over reacting to each other." Kono smiled.

"Shouldn't you be telling me off and say how wrong my actions were today?"

"No, well yes but to be honest, I can't really talk down to you. You know I got suspended from high school?" Kono reminisced, getting a chuckle from Karly.

"REALLY? That's… unexpected to say the least. What did you do?"

"Another story another day Karly but you have to let your dad take this one."

"Why so he can use it against me every chance he gets? No thanks, plus I never back down, not from anything." Karly said stubbornly. _Well at least she's not adopted, _Kono thought.

"Seriously what is it with you McGarretts? You guys cannot let someone else win for once? Did you have an extra dose of competitive gene in you?" Kono exclaimed.

"I think I got a double dose, my mum and dad is both competitive people, probably why they fought so much. I don't mean to butt heads with him it's just that sometimes he infuriates me so much! I mean I know punching Jessie was wrong but come on! That girl was hardly innocent." Karly finished indignantly.

"I know Karly believe me I know but there's gonna be times in life that you're gonna have to just suck it up and deal with. Jessie's just a typical teenage girl; she's just upset you stole her spotlight." Kono said understandingly.

"I never asked for any of her freaking spotlight though! I would gladly give all her spotlight back but I can't shake it off." Karly huffed.

"Yea and that's a perfect example of when you should just suck it up and deal with it. It's something you can't shake right? So instead of fighting it, you might as well try to adapt to it, maybe make it a positive light you know? Now I know I'm not your mother or anything so I can't tell you what to do but frankly I don't want to. I'm just here to give you advice on what I've learnt and hope that you make the best decision for YOURSELF." Kono said wisely. Karly kind of was just blown away by that mini speech. She's never heard a mother figure say that to her before, certainly not Megan. With Kono… she actually believes that Karly should make her own decisions.

"Well you know you're the closest I'm gonna get to a mother figure so what the heck. Everyone at school, they expect so much from me and I don't even know why. I mean all this summer dance pressure is getting on my nerves and I don't know what to do about it." Karly confessed. She figured since Kono was there and willing to listen, might as well try.

"Ahh the joy of high school dances." Kono said, smiling to herself.

"I'm guessing you were quite the slut aye." Karly smirked.

"What? No of course not! It just brings back a lot of memories that's all. Well why don't you just save yourself the fuss and go with Lucas."

"Because… I don't know really. I mean he's the best and everything but I never thought about him in any other way other than friends and I'm afraid this dance might just change that dynamic." Karly said, sighing heavily. It was clear to Kono that Karly was trying hard to suppress her feelings but slowly, she could see it seeping through.

"That's quite the dilemma aye? I won't tell you who to pick but I will say this: that guy is smitten. And when I say smitten, I don't mean crushing I mean real feelings."

"But… I've never really liked anyone before. My mum's always telling me that emotions are for the weak so gradually I've learnt to switch it all off. Now because of that I don't really know what to do, never experience something like this you know?" Karly said as Kono was shocked to her core. _What sort of person is Megan?_

"I'm telling you right now, when you like someone it's the best feeling ever. Sure you may get hurt a few times on the way, but if you don't take risks, what's the point in life?" Kono challenged Karly.

"I don't know, up till now I've been so shielded from the harshness of real life. With all of mum's great philosophies and all that money, I've never known what it's like to be challenged. Lucas… he brings out the best in me and I know I may be young but I… think I really do like him." Karly confessed, finally getting that out of her chest.

"Never say that Karly, you're never too young for anything. Life's short kid, trust me I'm a cop I've seen countless children's lives ending in a split second. You don't know what's going to happen and you don't know when but make every single second before that count."

"Huh I never took you as a particularly wise person." Karly said, laughing.

"I'm full of wisdom baby." Kono said, also bursting out in laughter.

BZZ BZZ. It was Karly's phone.

_I'm sorry, come home so we can talk._

_Dad._

"Huh what do you know Kono, I may have just got an apology from my dad." Karly said, smiling at the phone screen.

"Better take that apology and run Karly, it's better than anything I've ever gotten from him." Kono winked as Karly waved goodbye.

When Karly got to the front of her house, she immediately noticed something really suspicious. The door… it was left ajar. Karly immediately felt in her pocket and gripped the pepper spray Steve had told her to keep by her side at all times.

"Dad…?" Karly said carefully as she examined the house before entering. _Huh, no response, _Karly thought.

"Didn't daddy tell you to look before entering?" A deep and creepy voice whispered. Before Karly had a chance to turn around, a chloroform cloth strangled her mouth and before she knew it, all was black.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like Kono/Karly? Do you think Karly actually likes Lucas and vice versa? Finally, what about the cliff hanger at the end huh? Got inspired by that awesome season finale we got!**

**As usual, Read and Review!**


	22. I'm back!

Hey guys I'm finally back! For those of you who are going to read this, thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I will be officially posting new chapters on all of my ongoing stories from tomorrow onwards. Thank you all so much and please comment if you'd like me to continue! 3.


	23. Trapped And Can't Breath

**Hey guys, I've finally made my comeback. For those who are still reading, thank you all so so much. Please keep on enjoying my story!**

It could've been hours, or even days when Karly finally stirred. After she was kidnapped, she was shoved into a van just down the street and was driven somewhere deep in the forests of Oahu. When she woke up, she was bound and gagged in the back of the van and by the movement of the vehicle, Karly could tell that it was a bumpy uphill road. She tried to untie herself from her restraints but to no avail. After a while the van came to an abrupt stop and the door opened.

"MMMMMMPPPHHHH Let me go you douchebags!" Was all Karly managed to get out due to her gagged mouth.

"Don't worry sweetheart we won't hurt you… not yet anyways." The creepy guy with a toothpick said with a sinister smirk. He grabbed her roughly and lifted her onto his shoulders like a sack of rice. She kicked and kicked but it was as if the guy didn't feel a thing. They got to an old bunker and the guy threw Karly roughly inside and hung her hands on a wall opposite a groaning person.

"K-Karly?!" Steve exclaimed, horrified.

"Dad?! What the hell is going on?" Karly asked frantically. Her insides were starting to go into overdrive, this reminded a little too much of the last time she was kidnapped. She was starting to get very nauseated and surroundings were way too familiar.

"How dare you kidnap her?! You're a dead man!" Steve shouted and thrashed at the menacing hulk of a guy but he just kept on smirking.

"You two have a good family reunion now." Were his final words as the door closed.

"Oh my God Karly sweetheart are you okay?" Steve immediately turned to her and looked worried sick.

"Yea I'm alright some cuts and bruises. Where are we dad? What do they want with us?!" Karly asked, a bit panicky.

"I don't know I got ambushed from behind. I'm sorry you dragged into this, I'm so so sorry. I love and listen to me, you'll be safe, we'll be safe." Steve said, extremely apologetic. He knew how traumatic this reoccurrence 7could be for his little girl. He gritted his teeth in containment of the rage that was now within his heart. Whoever did this underestimated him; this had just gotten so much more personal.

**READ&REVIEW, READ&REVIEW, END OF SCENE.**

"Danny Williams here." A tired voice answered. Sitting in his office doing insufferable amounts of paperwork was getting to him, big time.

"DANNY! Steve and Karly are missing oh God I shouldn't have let her go by herself, holy crap what have I done?!" Kono's frantic voice came through the other end. Danny sat straight up and motioned for Chin to join him at the tech table.

"Kono I want you to calm down okay? Tell us what happened."

"Oh God Danny I don't know, I had a talk with Karly on the beach and she walked back to the house by herself and after a bit I headed back too. Next thing I know I see the front door hanging open and how they're missing…" Kono panted out as she was speeding toward HQ. Danny motioned to Chin worriedly as they circled the table.

"Cuz they're going to be okay you hear me? They're both McGarretts, they'll find a way to be okay." Chin said as Danny hung up the phone.

"How on earth are we going to find them?" Chin said as he ran his hand through his hair. This was going downhill too fast.

"There is no option except we get them back, alive. Understood Chin? We can't afford to think of any other options." Danny said fiercely. Chin made a call to the only one that knows Wo Fat and his hiding spots: Joe White.

"Go for Joe." A vivid voice answered.

"Joe, it's Chin-Ho Kelly from 5-0, Steve and his daughter's in trouble, we need your help, please." Chin said, with a trembling voice.

"I'll be there in 10." Joe said in a grave tone.

**READ&REVIEW, READ&REVIEW. END OF SCENE.**

It's been a while since they've dumped Karly and Steve in an abandoned bunker. No signs of Wo Fat as Karly started to panic a lot as she fiddled around with the ropes that were tying her to the wall.

"Daddy?" Karly said with an almost whimpering sound, "What's going to happen to us?" This was just about to break Steve; she looked like a rag dragged through hell.

"We're going to be fine, trust me on this Karly." Steve said, trying to convince him as well as her. Truth was, the odds of them escaping from where ever they are extremely slim but the never say die attitude were still greatly instilled in the McGarrett DNA. He tugged and tugged at the ropes that were holding him stationary. Suddenly he noticed a small piece of rock on the floor, but it's outside of his reach.

"Karly! Karly! Listen to me, that rock near your feet, I need you to employ your sport skills right now and get the rock to me." Steve McGarrett said, looking his terrified daughter right in the eye as she took a deep breath and nodded. She shuffled her body to get her right foot to get a right grip on the rock. Sighing, she braced herself, "Here we go.." she swung her foot a little up in the air as she let go of the rock, gets her foot underneath and kicked it in the direction of Steve's hands. He had to stretch full on with what he had and caught it by his fingertips. He turned his hand away from view and started to grind the rock against the ropes. Karly heard something moving in the distance and looked at Steve.

"I know Karls, just stay calm I'll get you out of here." Steve said grimly as the rope started giving away. The footsteps were getting clearer and louder, as were Karly's heartbeat. Suddenly two calm figures appeared at the door and both the McGarretts sighed in frustration.

"I told you I wasn't done messing with you Commander McGarrett." Wo Fat said with a swagger and Toothpick smiling a smile that was full of menacing poison.

"Oh son of a bitch." Karly muttered to herself sarcastically. _**This guy is so like herpes**_**,**she thought before she glanced at Steve and braced herself for whatever Wo Fat was going to throw at them.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? I'm still deciding whether I should keep Karly alive or not, let me know in the review section, I would really appreciate it! Thank you guys for reading, and please please please review!**


	24. Insurmountable Pain

**A/N: Well guys we're back, so far I'm leaning toward keeping Karly alive. Also, Kono is bearing a child so she has to be very careful otherwise she could just lose baby, what do you guys think so happen? Enjoy! This chapter is also in the process of editing, so bare with me!**

"Well, well, well, welcome back Karly. I see you've recovered quite well." Wo Fat said, placing his finger under Karly's chin as she cringed back. Steve looked like he was going to rip Wo Fat's head off with his bare hands, struggling with the ropes.

"You're quite a young lady Karly, 1 national surfing title and several state titles, America and Australia and you're not even 16 yet. Although your social life is a little questionable considering your accolades. Tell me, what did your mum do that made you so guarded? Wo Fat said, as he continued to trace her jawline, in an almost perverted way.

"First of all, you don't know anything about me," Karly said, leaning closer to his face menacingly, "Second of all, you don't know anything about my mother."

"Trust me, I know a lot more than you think. Now onto the fun part." Wo Fat said as he drew a small knife out of a sheath from his pocket and Karly couldn't help feel the shivers down her spine.

**READ&REVIEW, READ&REVIEW. END OF SCENE.**

"Jesus Christ come on guys we've got to have something to do with this!" Kono shouted as she ran her hands over her face. It was borderline agonizing; at that moment she would've done anything possible to have them back safely.

"We're checking security cameras, speeding cameras, anything that can help us spot any sightings of Wo Fat." Danny said, impatiently tapping on the tech table.

"Check abandoned warehouses and all the forest's traffic cams, Wo Fat is more likely to hide out in somewhere remote so he'll always have an escape route." Joe said, contemplating the situation.

"Okay I'm going to narrow this down." Chin said calmly as he worked his magic. This was going to be a long process but they had no leads.

**READ&REVIEW, READ&REVIEW, END OF SCENE.**

"Don't you touch her Wo Fat." Steve said with a killer tone.

"It is not your place to threaten me McGarrett. Speaking of your grades, tell me Karly, which body part bleeds out fastest?" Wo Fat said, tracing her jaw with a knife.

"ANSWER ME." Wo Fat said, raising his voice as he put more force into the knife, with a tiny drop of blood coming out. Steve was lunging at Wo Fat but to not avail.

"The stomach or the head." Karly mumbled. Wo Fat studied her face before his face pulling into a sly smile and slowly cutting her right below the ribs and surely, Steve went crazy.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Steve shouted as Karly screamed in pain. This was unlike anything she's ever felt, it felt unbearable. The blood was suddenly flowing out uncontrollably and it made her sick to the bone.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Steve lashed out as the blood flowed from Karly's stomach like waterfall of tears. He suddenly felt something give in, something loosen at his wrists. He promised Karly he was going to

"Now it's your turn McGarrett." Wo Fat said, walking toward him while looking at the knife. Steve have him a cold hard state before he unleashes the full power of his fist, knocking Wo Fat straight out. He then hurried to a groaning Karly and quickly undid the knots that were gnawing at her wrists. Her body collapsed onto Steve like a jellyfish.

"It's okay sweetheart… you're okay now, you're safe with me." Steve whispered as he stroke her hair gently.

"Dad we have to get out of here, I can hang on for a while." Karly said, hoisting herself up. Steve figured that they'll have 5 minutes maximum so he wasted no time by patting Wo Fat down, finding 2 guns, a knife and a phone. He quickly dialled a number.

"Kalakaua speaking."

"KONO, are you guys okay?" Steve said frantically. Kono's face suddenly came into motion and slammed both Danny and Chin's doors and motioned for them to gather at the table.

"STEVE WHERE ARE YOU? IS KARLY OKAY? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK." Kono shouted, bombarding Steve with questions as Danny motioned Kono to place her phone on the tech table.

"I don't know Kono, I've got to get her out of here, she's been hurt. Listen to me, you guys trace this number and call HPD squads down here, we need to put these bastards away for good." Steve said, the rage ever present in his heart.

You guys okay?" Steve said after calming down.

"Yea we're fine Steve." Danny answered.

"What no screaming this time?" They could feel Steve's smirk through the phone.

"There will be screaming, but we'll get Karly to safety before you get the rant of your life."

"Yea Danno save that for later. You guys need to trace this phone okay? I don't have much time; we have to go. If we're lucky, we'll see you guys at the other end." Steve said, hanging up. He quickly searched Wo Fat and found two pistols and the knife he was using. He gently took Karly's hand and she was shocked at what he had given her.

"Dad…"

"Listen, anyone tries to get you, anyone that you don't know, you use this on them okay? Can do you do that?" Steve said fiercely, firming squeezing her hand.

"Should be fun." Karly smiled warily as she stood up and started to follow Steve. He cautiously passed several corridors before voices came suddenly familiar to him.

"What the fuck did he do to Steve McGarrett? I want my piece too." A female voice came from the other corridor as both Steve and Karlys' jaws dropped.

It was Lori.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm hating year 11 so far, way too much work that they didn't prepare us properly. So, what did you guys think of the chapter? A lot of reviewers have been asking where Lori went and I finally provided a half answer. The rest will be explained. Read and Review please, it would mean so much.**


	25. Don't Look Back

**A/N: Hey guys sorry again for the break, I'll try my best to update regularly. Thank you to all who still check out my story, it's been a wild ride with this story! Read, enjoy and review!**

"Holy crap!" Karly exclaimed as Steve quickly covered up her mouth. They watched as Lori loaded the truck up with AK 47's and walked away out of sight. A rush of anger boiled through both Karly and Steve, they couldn't believe that one of them would betray not only them, but her country. Karly never particularly loved Lori but she had enough respect for her to think that Lori liked Steve and was loyal enough.

"Dad… what now?"

"Wait here, don't move." Steve instructed as he ran out of sight, chasing after Lori. She was the only one that Steve could get answers and a way out of here from. He eventually crept up behind Lori, anger boiling inside of him.

"Lori how could you." Steve said simply, Lori turning around in utter shock as Steve grabbed Lori and got out of sight, going back to Karly.

"Oh would you look at that, I was right. You are an irksome mole." Karly said mockingly as Lori struggled against Steve's strength.

"How the hell did you guys get kidnapped this time?!" Lori said, shocked to see both of them in captivity, sort of.

"Shouldn't you know every single detail? I mean isn't that why you're here?!" Steve said angrily, scaring even Karly.

"Look, you guys don't know what the fuck you've gotten yourselves into." Lori spat.

"Lori you listen here," Steve said, "I don't know why you're here and I don't know if you've gone completely into the dark side but I need, I'm begging you, at least get my daughter out of here." Lori softened a little at the sight of Steve pleading; he had never looked more worried.

"More likely than not, you will die before you even make it to the border of this base."

"Then I'll die trying," Steve said steely, "Please Lori you know it's the right thing to do." Lori sighed as Steve released her, rummaging her pocket as she pulled out a single key attached to a bracelet that seemed oddly familiar to Steve.

"Walk straight, two doors to the left, it'll be the backdoor exit. There'll be a car, use the key to start it and get the hell out of here." Lori instructed as she handed Steve the key. Steve stared at the bracelet until suddenly it made sense

"Wait a minute Lori… is that the bracelet I gave you for your birthday?" Steve asked, astonished.

"Yeah… it was the only thing I could think of that would help me from straying too far." Lori said slowly, to a much shocked Steve and Karly.

"I... uh, don't know what to say." Karly stammered. Although she hated Lori with Steve in any way, this took her aback. She didn't realise that she could feel sorry for Lori.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Steve asked.

"Maybe once your daughter and yourself are safe, you could come and rescue me from this hellhole." Lori said half heartedly, knowing that it was unlikely.

"I will do my best." Steve promised

"Take my cell, it has the best reception in Hawaii, you'll be able to call HQ."

He ushered Karly to run, giving Lori one last look of gratitude. They hurried to the backdoor exit and found an army like vehicle. Steve quickly started the engine and quickly put a lot of force on the acceleration pedal. Suddenly Wo Fat's men come into view but Steve sped past them before they could react. They got into vehicles and chased after Steve and Karly in record speed. They were quickly gaining ground on Steve so he scanned the vehicle for any possible weapons that he could use and his eyes landed on the grenades that were in the compartments.

"Okay Karly ever played football?"

"Dad I don't think it's the appropriate time to talk about sports!" Karly screamed as bullets continued to hit the vehicle.

"I need you to take this grenade carefully and chuck it as close to those vehicles as you can okay?" Steve shouted over the noise of gunshots.

"Hell yeah!" Karly said, a little too enthusiastically as she handled the grenade with caution.

"Okay now listen carefully, pull the pin out and don't let go of the grenade can you do-" Steve stopped in his instructions as Karly already pulled the pin and chucked it as accurately as you would want. The vehicle closest to them got turned over from the force of the explosion as several other vehicles crashed and stopped behind, leaving Steve and Karly.

"YEAH FAST AND FURIOUS STYLE BABY!" Karly screamed, pumping her arms in the air in triumph as Steve looked on with shock.

"I've got to act differently around you don't I?"

"Nah dad not your problem! It's all the action movies from Hollywood!"

They thought they were safe and then, BANG. A shot fired from somewhere in the woods and shattered the left front tire, leaving Steve and Karly hurling out the car.

"KARLY!" Steve shouted as they landed very hard on the ground. Karly was writhing in pain, clutching at her shoulder. Steve quickly picked her up and hid behind the nearest big rock.

"Karly are you okay?!" Steve asked, concerned as Karly continued to clutch at her shoulder, looking like she's in immense pain.

"I'll… be… fine." Karly stuttered out.

"Looks like a dislocated shoulder. Okay honey I'm going to try and pop your arm back into the socket okay?" Steve said carefully.

"Do it quickly before I pass out!" Karly said, gritting her teeth in anticipation of the pain. Steve carefully gripped her arm and pushed the arm upward, into the socket. The pain dulled a little and Karly stopped groaning but Steve knew they had little time left until Wo Fat's men would catch up to them. He quickly took of his shirt and ripped it in half, wrapping it around Karly's busted shoulder, hoping it would keep it in place for the time being.

"Karly can you handle the pain?" Steve asked, concerned.

"Yeah for now but son of a bitch this hurts." Karly said, wincing.

"We don't have much time so again, I need you to listen to me. Take the gun I gave you and I want you to run hard and straight down the mountain. Don't hesitate to use the gun on anyone that tries to hurt you understand me?"

"But dad," Karly said, struggling to get up, "what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going back up this mountain and I'm going to hold them off and make them pay for everything they've done." Steve said simply, checking the rounds in his gun.

"Daddy come with me, please don't do this I can los-" Karly begged Steve, grabbing his arm.

"You're not going to lose me, I swear to you. I'm just going to hold them off and take off myself; we'll see each other before you know it sweetheart I promise. I love you." Steve said firmly, kissing the top of Karly's head.

"Dad I love you too!" Karly exclaimed, launching herself at Steve. He takes out Lori's cell and calls for the first person that he could think of.

"Officer Kalakaua."

"Kono…" Steve said slowly.

"STEVE?! We're nearly here, are you and Karly safe?!" Kono basically screamed into the phone.

"We're fine, do you guys have a SatNav near you?"

"Yeah in the car right now why?"

"Track this phone, Karly will take it and you have to get her to safety."

"Woah woah wait where will you be going?" Danny chimed in.

"I need to hold them off for a bit. Surround the mountain and start hiking to the top but I don't want you three to go anywhere too far. I need you guys to find Karly at the bottom and get her the hell out of here." Steve said as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Steve McGarrett no way in hell are you going to do that you understand me?! You will not!" Kono shouted.

"I don't have a choice Kono, now please do as I say before they catch up to us."

"Steve I swear to all the Gods if you don't come back I will personally kill you myself." Kono said fiercely.

"Steve if you break my cousin's heart, I will come and drag you from Wo Fat and shoot you with my shot gun understood?" Chin said firmly.

"When you get back here," Danny fumed, "I'm going to punch you until your non existent brains fall out."

"I look very forward to it Danno. Goodbye I'll see you all soon." Steve said hanging up. He hugs Karly.

"Now go sweetheart." Steve said, finding it harder than anything he's done in his life to let her go. Karly gave Steve one last look before bolting. Steve took a deep breath and ran the other way, hoping to the stars that this wasn't the last time he would see his daughter.

**A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? Do you think Lori is good or bad? Why she's even in bed with Wo Fat hasn't been explained so we really don't know whether she's good or not. What do you guys think?**


	26. That's Not All

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back again sorry for the semi hiatuses I'm updating ASAP so just bare with me thanks. Review on what you want to see happen and what are your predictions!**

Karly ran down the mountain at the fastest speed she's ever run, yet still ever alert on the dangers of being near Wo Fat's lair. The plantation was such a maze that it took all her concentration not to trip and breaks her neck. She ran for what seemed forever until she saw lights, car lights. She slowed down and very quietly hid behind a tree and look over to see who it was. She saw several HPD cars but Steve taught her better than that. She scanned the area, looking for any signs of unrest or suspicious movement. She finally spotted the rest of 5-0 and smiled. She somehow felt safer, having them in her sights, to back her up. Suddenly she realised how much pain she was in, rolling her ankle as she ran down the mountain and hurried toward them. As she was running down the last hill, she felt this sudden pain in her head and lost her footing as her head felt so faint she couldn't stand properly. She fell down the hill and went hurling toward into the sights of Kono and the gang. They were immediately alarmed and ran to save her.

"Karly?! Karly! Are you alright?" Kono said, holding her as Karly drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Hmm?" Karly mumbled as all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that to me ever again Karly!" Kono shouted, so relieved to have Karly back safe and sound.

"Karly where's Steve?" Chin Ho said, silencing any relief in the air.

"He, he's a-at… he's still up there. Please we need to get my dad some back up."

"He will Karly I promise," Danny said firmly, "He has the best back up in us don't sweat it honey."

BANG BANG. Two sudden gunshots surprises everyone and Danny puts himself over Karly protectively. As several other shots went off near them, Danny, Chin went to investigate as Kono stayed with Karly. They came back several minutes, looking very alarmed.

"Chin what the hell just happened?!" Kono asked, alarmed.

"They're all dead Kono, all 8 officers guarding over there… they're dead." Danny said, sombre yet alarmed.

"We gotta move," Danny said, going to the truck and taking out various different weapons, "take these and get Karly the hell out of here. Go to the hospital and wait for us there. Call HPD and get them to set up a perimeter around the hospital. We're going to get that nearandathal back."

"Karly get in!" Kono said as she started the engine.

"Danny please get my dad back." Karly pleaded with desperation in eyes that could make anyone cry.

"I will, trust me. Now go keep Kono safe alright?" Danny winked. Karly and Kono get into the truck and Kono quickly took off. They were driving at an insane pace and this definitely reminded Karly of Steve.

"You know you're like my dad, YOU'RE BOTH MANIACS!" Karly screamed, clinging on her seatbelt for dear life.

"Do you really want to get shot?"

"Well I know I don't want to die I still have people I need to say goodbye to!"

"Anyone in particular?" Kono smiled, "maybe Lucas?"

"Really? Right now?!" Karly laughed.

"Supposing we could die any second, not really."

"Well you can't die today, I won't let you."

"Why not?" Kono asked curiously.

"I need to protect my younger sibling now don't I." Karly said as Kono smiled to herself.

"You're gonna be an incredible big sister you know that?"

"I'm pretty much incredible everything!" Karly said smugly.

They conversed little after, being careful about their surroundings. They finally get to the hospital and Karly's shoulder wasn't holdng up and they had to quickly rush her to ER for treatments on other injuries. Kono had called Lucas to let him know Karly was back home safely.

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" Kono asked concerned as the doctors finally let her in.

"Hurts like hell but I'll survive." Karly cringed as she sat up from her bed.

"Here take this." Kono said, handing Karly a small knife, "I gotta make a call to Danny somewhere private DO NOT use it unless someone tries to hurt you. There will be an officer outside got it?"

"Yeah," Karly said, hiding the knife underneath the covers. Several knocks suddenly came from the door as Kono suddenly turned around with her hand on her gun.

"Oh please don't shoot me I don't mean harm." Lucas said cheekily.

"Hey Lucas, I'm gonna go make a phone call take care of her alright?" Kono said as Lucas nodded, walking toward her bed delicately.

"You look like hell." Lucas said, smiling affectionately as Karly punched him lightly on the arm.

"The worst thing is that that's still not the worst thing you've ever said to me."

"Welcome back to the living Karly, I've missed you." Lucas said affectionately.

"Right back at 'cha. Too bad my injury isn't going to last long enough until the school dance, would've loved an excuse."

"Speaking of school! I'm starting quarterback for the Waikiki game!"

"That's awesome! Now girls will be throwing themselves at you right?" Karly said, excited but also a little jealous.

"It's overrated."

"You're just about the only guy who will ever say that." Karly laughed. Out of nowhere someone enters the room, turns out to be an officer in uniform.

"Hey officer what's going on?"

"After you get discharged we have to know where you'll be heading to stay."

"Sorry but I'm going to have to see your badge, nothing personal." Karly said, alerting Lucas. The officer waved her off and flashed his badge. Karly nodded as she examined the badge and as the officer went to close the door Karly's face went pale as she saw a tiny hole that was in the back of his uniform.

"Lucas, LUCAS get away from him he's not HPD!" Karly shouted as the imposter suddenly turned around in shock and took out a pistol in his holster and pointed it on her head.

"Make a wrong move and your girlfriend's dead." The imposter said as Lucas stopped in his motion.

"You're one of Wo Fat's men aren't you?" Karly said, gritting her teeth.

"Right on sweetheart, what gave it away?"

"The bullet hole in your uniform." Karly stated simply.

"Your dad teach you that sweetheart?"

"Yeah and that's not all he taught me." Karly taunted.

"Oh yeah what else sweetheart enlighten me since you'll be dead in a tick anyways." The man smiled creepily, leaning toward her face, taunting her. She braced herself as she tightened her grip on the knife Kono had given her and shoved it as hard as she could into his stomach, causing him to stumble and that provided her with the hesistation she needed. She knocked the gun out of the man's hand as Lucas grabbed him from behind and hurled him away from Karly. He bashed against the door as he wiped away the blood and hurtled himself at Karly. He clenched her jaw and braced herself for the inevitable impact as a shot went off to the left of her bed. Drops of blood started to stain Karly's bed sheets as the man started to bleed. She looked at Lucas, astounded.

"Wipe that look off your face you're not the only badass around here." Lucas said, breathing heavily as he set down the gun. Kono suddenly rushed in with several nurses and staff.

"Karly?! What the hell happened are you okay?!" Kono rushed to her side.

"That officer outside was one of Wo Fat's men Kono. Is he dead?"

"No he's still breathing. How'd you even overpower him?!"

"The knife you gave me and plus Lucas had a pretty good aim."

"You guys are reckless idiots you should've called for help!" Kono exclaimed, hugging Karly with relief.

"That wasn't really an option Kono. How's Danny and Chin?" Karly asked worriedly as Kono smiled.

"They're totally fine they found Steve and are heading back here as we speak!" Kono said excitedly as the mood in the room changed. Karly breathed several relieved breaths as Lucas grinned. A few more hours passed before Kono got the all clear to meet them Danny and co. Kono and Karly waited with nervous breaths as several HPD cars came into sight. Kono quickly readied her weapon until she saw Danny stepping out of the car. Kono loosened her grip on her gun as they both walked over with a huge grin plastered on their faces. As Chin also stepped out of the vehicle, Kono's heart stopped as she saw a figure walking out of the HPD car and her jaw dropped once she saw who it was.

"Lori?!"

**A/N: I apologise if there's any mistakes within the chapter I don't have too much time to edit. Thanks for reading and as usual, read and review!**


End file.
